A haunting past and new beginings
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: What happens when kaiba gets a crush on the new girl? What happens when his only friend does too? Pain (re-posted 'cuse i screwed up in posting)
1. Chapter one,Intro to a painful past

This is my firt fic, so r+r Disclamer:I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Characters, but I do own Katie and her family (  
  
Don't cry Katie, don't cry, she stared out at the water trying to hold back tears, but she was so lonely. She had one friend in the world, her self. No one had ever tried to be her friend, but then why would they want to? She used to have friends. but after what happened. she cursed her self for what she was. A freak. Her powers were a curse, they had surfaced when she was five for the first time, her father had gotten stone drunk and was getting ready to beat her when 'they' came, she didn't like to refer to them as anything else, but 'they' had come out so strongly that he was killed. Dead, her mother had these powers too, she begun to teach Katie how to control 'them' after she had killed her father, but her mother had been ill, she did pass on enough knowledge to let her get by in the world, but one day at school the jock-straps decided to have a little fun with her, they decided that they'd rape her, she shuddered at the memory. She almost let them, but a will within her was too strong to hold back, and her powers lashed out, the next day every one knew about 'them'. Her mother had been dead for years by that time, she had been fourteen, her uncle had taken her in, he knew about 'them', his sister and grandmother had 'them' too, but he didn't look at Katie like she was a freak, he was used to it, and she didn't use 'them' like her mother once had, but her uncle was a good man, he was a good father to her, no beatings, no getting drunk and doing the unthinkable to her, no her was a good father, and he saw gifts she had that no one else looked for, like how great she was at horse back riding, or how smart she was, or how freaking good she was at selling things, that's why she was in charge of all the big sales pitches her uncles company did, "Mills & Associative" but that's not of much importance at the moment. She'd be moving soon, today was the last night she'd spend in the house she had lived in since she was ten, she wasn't going to miss this place, or the people in it a fresh start, she had mastered 'them' so she didn't have to fear the jock-straps, she was sixteen, two years of no friends, it was so lonely. She didn't realize it but her aunt Rose was sitting beside her  
  
"Katie?" she asked softly  
  
"Yes?" Katie looked over at her aunt, she knew about 'them' as well, but knew she had now gained control and wasn't afraid  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon" Katie knew by the tone of her voice she wanted to say more  
  
"O.k, want some help cooking?"  
  
She smiled "Sure" The two of them headed for the house, her uncle fiddling around with his newest invention, "Hello ladies" he slipped off his safety goggles "You ready for next week?" Katie knew what her was talking about, she had a proposal to present to Kaiba corp. in a week "Yeah, every things all prepared" or so she thought, there was one problem she didn't know about, Seto Kaiba  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba was walking home in the drizzle of dusk, he could have drove, but the gloom about him suited his dark mood, and his car broke down. School had been horrible that day some brainless twit had caused the power to go out scaring all the girls shitless, but there teacher being so determined continued the lesson, without break, without much light and without having a single female in the room sane, he never knew how stupid girls could be, and how horny males could be, they took full advantage of the girls fear, sure, he wanted a some-one, but to go to that level. he shook his head, then when he tried to start his car up it wouldn't start, he lived far from school and his legs were screaming at him to stop, how long had he been walking for an hour, two? He still had half an hour to go, Mokaba was probably worried about him, just a bit further, the rain started to get heavy, just a bit futher he told him self, after what seemed like days he reached his house, well house isn't the right word for it, mansion, yes that's better. Mokaba rached out and hugged his brother at the sight of him  
  
"Big brother! Where were you?!"  
  
"Walking home, my car wouldn't start, I'm exhausted, do you mind if I go to bed?"  
  
Mokaba shook his head "Nope, have fun"  
  
Wondering why he had so many freaking flights of stairs Kaiba finally made it to his room, he couldn't wait to finish to day, but he had no idea what was in stored for him in a few days  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie went to see her horse, (I already told you she rode) Dragon, maybe not the best name for a horse, but it suited him. As she got closer Dragon he nickered in welcome, "Hello to you too" she began to stroke his sleek neck, she was still going to keep Dragon, the house she was moving into was big, and had a lot of un built land on it, so she could still ride, "Time to pack up" she had to get the horse into the trailer soon, and it would take time, she was already aware of the fact that she might have to stay with him the whole time, but didn't really care, opening the gate she guided Dragon to the trailer. A guy stood waiting to start shipping him off so he could go home. Katie led him up to the ramp and stopped; he turned his head and looked into the trailer, deciding if he wanted to go in or not, to her great relief he went in without protesting, which was odd, Dragon didn't like closed in spaces, after the man had closed and locked the back gate Katie headed for the van.  
  
"Katie, are you o.k.?" her aunt looked worried  
  
"Wha- Oh yeah, I'm fine"  
  
She smiled, Katie climbed into the back row seat of the mini van, an obstacle course of stuff tried to block her passage but she was dainty and squeezed through, she then made a mental note to try the back next time. Her aunt smiled, Katie was sitting in the back, her blue hair all over the place, 'she looks so much like her mother' she thought to her self, she had seen pictures of Katie's mom, and her twin sister, Lizz, she knew Lizz was ill, just like Katie's mom had been, they were going to visit her on there way to there new home, she knew her time was running out, and her little boy, Danny, would come into there custody, just like Katie had, but Danny was better off than Katie had been, he wasn't beaten, and he'd have Katie to help him get through it, Katie had been very alone, at least Danny wouldn't be. She leaned back into her seat "Tom?" (Tom is Katie's uncle)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think she has much time left?"  
  
He was silent for a while, not wanting to answer, "No, I'm surprised she lasted this long"  
  
Katie wasn't supposed to hear that, but she knew they were talking about her aunt, her mother's twin, and soon enough, her little boy Danny, Danny was a good kid, she liked him, and she knew he had 'them' "Dammed genetics" she muttered under her breath, but Danny could control his powers, her aunt had taught him, and soon, Katie would be helping him further the extent of his control over 'them'  
  
They turned into her aunts drive way, Danny was sitting on the front steps, waiting, "Uncle T, can you open the trunk" he did so and Katie leaped over a small amount of stuff and triumphantly stepped out of the trunk, and then tripped over Danny's cat, with a hiss the cat darted over to Danny, laughing his pants off he walked over to where Katie lay  
  
"Have a nice trip?" he said smugly  
  
"Danny, I've said it once and I'll say it again, puns are the lowest form of comedy"  
  
He shrugged, "Mom's inside" he held out his hand to help her up  
  
Once standing Katie and Danny headed for the door, and made there way to his mothers room, Katie almost broke down and cried at the sight of her aunt, she looked exactly like her mother had before she died, "Katie?" she asked, her voice small and soft  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"  
  
Katie nodded, Danny and her aunt and uncle left the room, "You know my time is almost up" she said, her voice still small and soft  
  
Katie nodded "I know"  
  
"When you leave, Danny will be with you" Katie's jaw dropped "I want you to promise me you'll take care of him, and you don't try to keep people out of your life, Katie. You know you're like a daughter to me, and I know you don't like the thought of me being dead, I don't like it either, but I want you to know that I leave this world with one regret, that I can't see my son grow up, I need you to be there for him"  
  
Katie nodded "I promise on my mother's grave" her voice was horse  
  
"I remember when you were small, what your father did to you, Katie, it wasn't your fault, don't blame your self, it was beyond your control, remember that always, and what happened to your mother wasn't your fault either, I want you to remember me, and I want you to get on with your life, don't let me stop you from living, now send my brother in, I want to speak with him"  
  
Katie nodded, "Aunt Lizz, before I go, I just want to say thank you for helping me in so many ways"  
  
"You're welcome Katie"  
  
Katie stepped out of the room and motioned for her uncle to go in, she was on the verge of tears, her aunt wrapped her arms around her, soon Elizabeth Mills had spoken to her family one by one, she now wanted to talk to them all together.  
  
Katie looked over at her aunt; memories of her mother's last moment came flooding back to her, "You all know my time is up, I just want to say good by to you all before I die, so. good bye. I love you. all. Danny. be. brave..." her eyes closed  
  
"Mom?" Danny looked over "Mom?" she made no answer he fell to his knees and started crying, I knelt down beside him "S-s-she's g-gone. f-forever!" he wrapped his arms around Katie and continued to cry uncontrollably, Katie was crying too  
  
"Danny we'll get through this, I promise"  
  
(Sorry if I made you cry while reading this()  
  
Seto Kaiba sat through another painfully boring class, today had been just plain unpleasant, for the project they had to do in chemistry class the teacher picked partners, he got stuck with Joey Wheeler, such an idiot, he almost set fire to the school whole school! At least his car was working today, he headed out side for break, another day alone *sigh* well he'd always have his lap-top and Mokaba. He sat down under a tree and began to work, that was all he did, an e-mail popped up, "Mills & Associative" he opened it  
  
"Dear Mr. Kaiba, due to a recent turn of events I'd like to postpone the presentation a week or two, pleas respond and set up a date Tomas Mills"  
  
Kaiba took out his cell phone and dialed his number "Hello?" the voice answering sounded raspy  
  
"I'd like to speak to Mr. Mills pleas"  
  
"This is him"  
  
"About you wanting to re-schedule, what exactly is the recent turn of events?"  
  
"M-my sister just."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Died"  
  
"If you need more time prepare, just say so"  
  
There was silence for a moment then a voice that Kaiba didn't know, then all he herd was "Give me the phone"  
  
"No, hey Katie! No give that back!"  
  
"Hello who is this?" asked a new voice  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Do you honestly thing that his sister didn't just die?"  
  
"That's right, I think he's stalling for time"  
  
"YOU SCOUNDREL, HOW DARE YOU! SHE DID JUST DIE, AND IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME THEN GOT TO HELL! I WAS THERE, I SAW HER DIE WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!"  
  
In a very small voice Kaiba answered "I'm sorry, it's just I've had people try saying some one died to get time and they didn't"  
  
Now speaking in a bearable level of volume Katie answered "I'm sorry about that, but you were asking for it, now I need a date so I can set some things up"  
  
"The 15th?"  
  
"Hang on a sec, yeah, that works, see then Mr. Kaiba" then with a click the girl hung up  
  
Kaiba stared dumb founded at his phone for a minute, 'That girl has some nerve, but something about her... he thought to him self, he had never had any one put him in is place, not like that! 


	2. Chapter four, YOU STABBED ME WITH A PEN!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!! But I do hold Seto Kaiba hostage for the rights to the show, think it'll work??? Well any way thank you to all who review  
  
Note: the dream was to introduce Vi and Geff, there is some thing else, but I'm not gonna say *smiles* you'll have to read to find out, and sorry for the confusion  
  
Chapter four  
  
Katie looked over at Kaiba, "You o.k?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine" she could tell some thing was bugging him, 'but what?' then she sensed it, 'the hell?' she looked at him, he seemed to be deep in thought 'what was that?' she could only wonder. The limo came to a stop in front of school, "Thanks for the ride" she then got out of the limo and headed into the school, 'there's more to you than meets the eye Seto Kaiba, and I'm going to find out what'  
  
"Hey, Katie!" Katie turned to see Serenity and Tea walking over to her, Mai following, as always looking bored  
  
"Hey" she smiled weakly, feeling drained, but not knowing why  
  
"How come you weren't on the bus?" asked Tea  
  
"I missed it"  
  
"Did you walk??" asked Serenity  
  
"I was, but Kaiba saw me and gave me a ride"  
  
For once Mai looked interested, Katie didn't know she was a gossip hoer "Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, why???"  
  
"Well, Kaiba's never done that before, I think he likes you" she said smiling mischievously  
  
"I highly doubt he likes me" said Katie "He probably can get any girl he wants, why would he bother with me?"  
  
The three girls looked at each and broke out laughing "Are you serious???" asked Mai in between laughs  
  
"No" Katie lied and forced a smile  
  
"Good" said Serenity "I think he would bother with you, for the record" she added  
  
Katie smiled weakly; this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Kaiba glared at his laptop, he had received an e-mail from the girl who had told him off on the phone about the details for the meeting , what time, so on so forth, and he was just a little annoyed that she kept it strictly business, he was hoping to find her straying a little so he could tear her to shreds, no luck, she was good, but he was determined to shred her, he had worked with Mr. Mills before, he was a good business man, but hiring such a short tempered woman... Bad move, must have been forced to by his wife or some thing, he responded to the e-mail being even professional than she had, if that was possible and moved on to some other work. To his annoyance the warning bell rang, he headed to the school, first class, like always home room, he walked in to see Katie sitting in her seat, Kaiba almost sat in a different seat that usual because he was afraid, he felt his Yami stir, every time he was scared or weak or soft he came a little bit closer to waking up, the only person he was aloud to be soft and kind to was Mokuba, he hated his Yami, he hated him with a passion, he hadn't gotten his Yami from a millennium item, he had gotten his from a his mother's ring, he still wore on a chain around his neck, his Yami had never bothered with his mother, but it had beat him as a child, it had beat him along with his adopted father who was now dead. He sat down deep in thought forgetting his surroundings, he didn't even hear Katie say hello  
  
"Earth to Kaiba, do you hear me???"  
  
"Hu? Wha? Oh sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Hello" said Katie giving him a weird look "Are you O.k, your acting weird"  
  
"Fine just thinking 'bout stuff"  
  
"Stuff?" said Katie sounding amused "Are you going to elaborate?"  
  
"No" at that Kaiba opened his science book and began to review his work. He wasn't really paying attention to his work, he was thinking about his past, his parents had died when he was very young; he had lived in an orphanage with Mokuba until he was adopted by his new father, who had only adopted him because of his skills with computers, he had adopted Mokuba as well because Kaiba wouldn't go with out him, he was dead now, and Kaiba. Corp was now his, his thought slowly strayed to his Yami, he had been given his mother's ring, and at first his Yami had helped him to deal with the pain, he had seemed so nice at first, Seto had trusted him, and for a few years he had no reason not to, but then he started to become weak, as he had put it, he let his "father" win way to easily, so between the beatings from his "father" and his yami he became strong and cold too every one but Mokuba, his Yami for some reason approved of this, he had never known why, his yami was an evil jack ass, but he kept his promises, and strongly believed every one should. His yami had promised he'd help Seto be strong, and he knew Seto had promised he'd take care of Mokuba, 'that's why he didn't kill him, that's why Mokuba didn't meet the same fate as my father' he thought. Kaiba was so deep in thought he didn't hear the bell ring  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba wake up" Kaiba completly ignored Katie still deep in thought, she could feel that he was remembering some thing he didn't want to, "Oh screw it" she said as she stabbed him with her pen  
  
"Ouch! What was that for???" Kaiba hissed  
  
Katie smiled 'at least it worked' "You were off on cloud nine, and showed no singes of coming back to earth, I tried to bring you back by talking to you, but that didn't work, so I stabbed you with my pen"  
  
"You stabbed me with a pen?" asked Kaiba, sounding a bit confused  
  
Katie's smile grew, just a little "Yup"  
  
Kaiba was at a loss for words "You stabbed me with a pen!"  
  
"Yes, yes I did" said Katie getting up and walking out of class, she stopped in front of the door "And I'd do it again if I had the chance" she added smiling  
  
Kaiba stared at her dumbfounded, "She's one of a kind" he said gathering his books  
  
  
  
Dragon Tamer: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm saving the rest of the day for later, stupid writers block, *glares at a stone block behind her* any way.... If you read this and do not review YOU ARE EVIL!!!! Yes I know I'm evil, but I'm a deranged authoress, so :P! thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter two, boy meets girl

Chapter two A haunting past, and new beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Katie and her family *smiles* Note: for the one person who did review my first chapter THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Sorry for the repeat  
  
Stepping out of the mini-van from the trunk Katie looked around at her new home, Danny followed closely behind her, the car trip had involed little to no talking, except when that creep Kaiba called... "Where's Dragon?" she asked, trying to see him, a man holding some papers and stuff came up to Katie's uncle, "the hoarse is over there", he pointed behind him, Katie let the man talk to her uncle as she went in search of her beloved horse, Danny still close behind her, she smiled at the sight of Dragon, "Hello, how was your trip?"  
  
Dragon responded by nuzzling her hand, "You missed me didn't you?" Dragon nickered softly  
  
"Katie?" Danny looked up at her, his big blue eyes staring up at her "Can I ride Dragon?"  
  
"Maybe, Dragon doesn't let just any body ride him, you want to try?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, why doesn't he let any body ride him?"  
  
Katie began to clime over the gate that separated her from her hoarse, Danny followed suit, "I'm not sure, he's very sensitive "Once they had both hopped the fence Dragon came up to them in greeting, after looking at Danny a moment he began to nuzzle him, "He likes you" Katie smiled at the sight of Danny and Dragon, "I'll be back in a sec, k?"  
  
Danny nodded and continued to stork Dragon, Katie returned shortly with a supplies, after she saddled Dragon up she hoisted Danny up on his back, "I'm not letting you ride completely on your own this time, maybe after Dragon gets more used to you I'll start giving you lessons" she led Dragon around the large yard, first at a walk, but then she began to speed up, after a few minutes she was running, then she hoisted her self up on Dragon's back with Danny and went into an all out gallop, Danny was smiling ear to ear, Katie decided she'd talk to T. (her uncle) about signing Danny up for ridding lessons, "I'm turning back now" said Katie slowing down to a walk, she didn't want to exhaust Dragon  
  
"Can we ride again tomorrow?" asked Danny  
  
"Maybe after school"  
  
"Are you seriously going to school tomorrow?!?" asked Danny, he knew he wasn't  
  
"Katie nodded, "When your mom was talking to me she said that I shouldn't let her death stop me from living, but not to forget her, I plan to do just that"  
  
"She said that to me too, but I know she'd want me to take a little time"  
  
"I know, but some part of me is, and had been for months looking forward to school tomorrow, it's a fresh start for me, some thing I need desperately"  
  
Danny nodded, "It's your choice", Danny dismounted, "I'm going to find my room"  
  
"I don't see what that would accomplish, we have no furniture, and very little of your stuff"  
  
"I know, I just want to wander around a big house without getting in trouble for leaving the tour"  
  
Katie smiled; his mother's last words had a big impact on him, "Don't get lost" with that Danny turned and headed for the house, Katie didn't want to go in yet, she decided to wander around out side for a bit, thinking about what had happened to her, she reached the lake and was out of every bodes ear shot, then before she realized what she was doing she was on her hands and knees crying, silently, she couldn't remember the last time she sobbed, maybe when she was about four, no, three, yes, that was right, she had been three the last time she had sobbed, she didn't over her father's death, nor her mother's, nor her aunt, she had cried, but not a sound came from her, she had become very good at hiding her true feelings by putting up a brave act, making jokes, and being a shoulder to cry on, when she wasn't as strong as she pretended to be, she was strong, no doubt about that, she'd be dead if she weren't, she would have been killed, or killed her self, no she was very strong, just not as strong as she led people to believe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba drove, no where in particular, just driving around, clearing his head, or trying to, some how that wench he had talked to had gotten to his head, what was her name? He didn't make it out when Mills had said it. I'll make sure she pays, nobody speaks to Seto Kaiba that way, not and live, he wasn't going to kill her, no, he was capable of much worse... Yes, she would pay... Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a little boy, about Mokaba's age with jet black hair, and deep blue eye's that held immense pain, Kaiba rolled down the window and slowed down, "Are you lost?" he wasn't sure why he was helping this boy, very out of character, but there was some thing about him...  
  
The boy looked over, "N-no, I-I know where I'm going"  
  
"You sure?" a voice in the back of his mind was demanding to know why he wanted to help this boy "No" he knew he should make a run for it but some thing in the back of Danny's mind told him not to, one precaution he always took with new people trying to help him was to take a little peek in there mind, as he did so, which took all of a second he learned that it was Seto Kaiba who was offering to help him, he also learned that he didn't know why he was trying to help, he decided to trust his instincts, "Do you know how to get to 672 suvanna lane?"  
  
"672 Suvanna lane, yeah, it's quite a ways from here, what are you doing this far away from home?"  
  
"Thinking"  
  
"I'll give you a ride if you want"  
  
Danny nodded, "Thank you"  
  
Kaiba unlocked the passenger side and the boy climbed in, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Danny" he knew he was taking a big risk by getting in the car, he knew he shouldn't of, but after reading his mind, he saw he wouldn't hurt him, but he wasn't giving out his last name, "You?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba" why are you telling him that? Why are you helping him? The same voice that had asked him earlier demanded, but his own voice cut in, because it's the right thing to do, but since when do I care about the right thing to do?  
  
Danny had to restrain him self from laughing at what he could hear, he wasn't even trying to see his thoughts, they were showing them self to him, debating on weather he should save him self from his thoughts he realized some thing, the phone call his uncle had gotten, from him, he wasn't the nicest person, but buried very deep with in him was a nice, good, kind person, Danny nodded to him self, he knew what he had to do  
  
"So tell me, why exactly are you this far away from your home, when it's almost dark?"  
  
"Bad planning and the need to get out for a bit"  
  
"Why did you need to get out?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone"  
  
Kaiba thought for a minute, he knew which house was Danny's, it was huge, he could have easily been alone, but he could tell by the child's innocent, eye's that he was telling the truth, just leaving something out...  
  
He stopped the car, he was right in front of the house, "Thank you Mr. Kaiba" said Danny as he got out of the car, he had work to do...  
  
After driving around some more Kaiba ran out of gas, cursing the world of science for not finding a better way to fuel your car he began the long walk to the gas station, after what seemed like a day he got back to his car, the nearest gas station had been an hour away, and the walk back was another hour, he filled up his car turned on the radio and the song 'This time is gonna be the last time' by Lit came on (Not sure if that's the right name) and he drove home, part of him wanted to sleep, but he had other plans...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie woke up at 7:00am the next day, "Sleep, need sleep" she muttered to her self as she rolled out of her bed and forgot she no longer had pillows set up to land on, "Ow" She suddenly remembered yesterday, 'Maybe I should stay home' she thought, part of her had already made up her mind, she was going to school, wandering down the hall she managed to find the kitchen, her aunt Rose was cooking  
  
"Morning Katie"  
  
"Morning, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs and bacon, it'll be a few more minutes, why don't you go watch T.V?"  
  
"No, I need to get ready for school"  
  
"You're going to school today?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll help me take my mind off stuff"  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
Katie nodded, "Yeah" part of her didn't want to go to school, but she went back to her room and got dressed any way, when she got back to the kitchen a plate loaded with food sat on the table waiting for her, she didn't eat too much, grabbing her bag she headed for the bus stop, 'Domino high, wonder what it's like?' the bus came to a stop in front of her. As she walked up the steps she looked around for an empty seat, a girl with short brown hair and, like every one else, was wearing a preppy school uniform, (Katie also wore one, but she didn't have the bow) waved her over  
  
"Hi my name is Tea Gardener"  
  
"Katie Mills" Katie sat down with her, she seems nice  
  
"So you're the new girl every one's been talking about"  
  
"I guess, that or there's another new girl that has some thing worth talking about is supposed to come today"  
  
"I don't think so" said Tea with a smile, "So how come you transferred?"  
  
"My uncle's work"  
  
"You live with your uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, I have since I was ten"  
  
At that moment the bus stopped, two guys got on the bus, one with scruffy blond hair, and one with brown hair that came to a point, "Hey guys" Tea smiled  
  
"Hey Tea" said the blond, "who's she?"  
  
"This is Katie, she's the new girl, Katie this is Joey and Tristen"  
  
"Hi" Tristen smiled  
  
"Nice to meet ya" said Joey with his New York accent  
  
"Are you from New York?"  
  
"No, my dad is, why?"  
  
"Your accent" at that moment Kaiba caught Katie's eye, "Who's that?" she pointed at Kaiba  
  
"Him? That's Kaiba, the school jerk" said Tristen  
  
Katie muffled a giggle, "How bad is he?"  
  
"On a scale from 1-10, 50" answered Joey  
  
"That's bad, but my old school's nice guy ranked 80"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Tea  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
"Joey?" asked Tea, "Where's Serenity?"  
  
"She's walking to school with Mai"  
  
"Your girlfriend and sister hanging out, that can only mean bad things" said Tristen  
  
"Serenity isn't like that!"  
  
"No, but Mai is" countered Tristen  
  
Tea nodded, "It's true"  
  
"Tea, you're supposed to be her friend, so why are you saying that?" asked Joey  
  
"She's my friend, but I can't lie"  
  
Katie, who had been trying no to laugh suddenly realized some one was watching three of them, slowly turning around she found her self facing a guy with black, blond, and purple hair, who was about the height of Danny, "Hi" said Katie  
  
"Hello" said the short guy  
  
Tea suddenly noticed him, "Oh hi Yugi"  
  
"Hello" he said again  
  
"How long have you been there for Yug?" asked Joey  
  
"I got on the bus around the part about Mai is the typ"  
  
Joey sweatdrops "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"And stop you two from acting like idiots? I always have to do that, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to stop on your own"  
  
Everyone but Yugi sweatdrops "You done?" asked a cold icy voice from behind them  
  
"Hi Kaiba" said Yugi, ignoring the fact that Joey and Tristen were on the ground still  
  
"Dose your friend and the dog plan to get up soon, or are they going to block every one else's path?"  
  
"Don't call me a dog!" Joey, who looked really angry  
  
"Ok puppy"  
  
Katie giggled, "I know you probably don't realize it, but where I'm from a guy usually calls a girl puppy if he's flirting with her"  
  
Laughter erupts from the bus, "Kaiba, I never knew" said Joey mockingly "I'm sorry, but I'm already spoken for, but I'd like it if we could still be friends"  
  
Kaiba glared and shoved Joey out of the way stalking off the bus, Yugi smiled, "That was impressive, uhh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"  
  
"Katie Mills"  
  
Yugi smiled, "I'm Yugi Muto, nice to meet you"  
  
"Hey thanks Kates" said Joey  
  
"Kates?" she raised an eye brow  
  
"Joey abbreviates every one's name" said Tea as they walked out of the bus  
  
Katie followed her new friends to school, "What class do you have first?" asked Joey  
  
"Home room, know where it is?" she asked hopefully  
  
"It's Serenity's first class, she'll help you find it" said Joey  
  
At that moment, as if on cue Serenity and Mai came up to the group, "Hey guys" said the younger looking of the two, she had long reddish brown hair and like every other girl, wore a preppy school uniform  
  
"Hey sis" said Joey  
  
"Serenity Mai, this is Katie, Katie my sister Serenity and my girl friend, Mai"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Serenity  
  
"Same here" said Katie  
  
Mai looked over as if she was bored, "Hi" she said in a flat tone  
  
"What class do you have first?" asked Serenity  
  
"Home room"  
  
"Me too, I'll help you find it"  
  
"Thanks, I don't know where any of my classes are!" said Katie, knowing that it was true  
  
"We'll help you out" said Serenity  
  
"Between us all, you'll get around without getting lost too much" said Yugi playfully  
  
The warning bell rang, Serenity and Katie made there way too home room, as they got there the teacher pulled Katie "Miss Mills, I'd like to introduce you to the class, Miss Wheeler, please take your seat"  
  
Katie was forced to wait out side class while she waited for the teacher to introduce her "O.k class, settle down!" the teacher yelled, the class went silent, clearing her through her teacher continued "As most of you know, we have a new student in our midst, Katie come in here please" Katie walked in the room and looked around, every one was staring at her "O.k class, this is Katie Mills, Miss Mills, please take a seat beside Mr. Kaiba"  
  
"Great" he muttered to him self raising his hand so she knew where to sit  
  
She sat down beside him, "I'm sorry about earlier, but I wasn't making it up" she said  
  
Kaiba looked over at her, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, his cold piercing blue eyes glaring at her  
  
"Because it's true, and I don't like making enemies when I first meet some one" she said  
  
"I see, you're the type who likes to be every ones friend then I presume?" he asked his voice dripping with ice  
  
"No, I'm the type who gets to know a person before shoving them away" her voice had gotten a sharp edge to it  
  
For some reason beyond his understanding Kaiba decided that he might as well be semi-nice to her till he could be sure about her "Fine" he said as he opened his English book, he hadn't finished his home work from the night before, he had been too tiered "Have you ever read 'A hitch hikers guide to the galaxy'?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" she looked over at him  
  
"I'm reading it in English and it makes no dammed scene what so ever and I need help with these questions"  
  
Katie was starting to like Domino high, first the people weren't pure evil, and they read hitch hikers guide to that galaxy in English, "Can I see the questions?"  
  
He handed her a sheet "I don't know why any one would want to write some thing as pointless as this, it has no plot!"  
  
"That's the point; it's meant for the strange and odd, if you have a warped sense of humour it's hilarious"  
  
"Well, I don't have a twisted sense of humour"  
  
"No, and judging by your answers you don't have one at all"  
  
He glared at her as she wrote on the sheet, "Here" she handed it back to him  
  
He looked over the answers, "the teacher will know I didn't write this, I would never look at a book this way"  
  
"I have a tendency to look at every thing from all possible angles"  
  
Kaiba looked at her "I don't know many people who bother"  
  
"It's a useful tendency"  
  
"How, seems like some thing that could confuse you"  
  
"It can, but where I work I need to try and come up with solutions that every body wins"  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"My uncles company" Katie had decided that she didn't want any one to realize who her uncle was  
  
Kaiba nodded, "I'm supposed to do that where I work, but I never bother"  
  
"Why? If you're really good, you can bring productivity up, sales up, and lower expenses!"  
  
"All at once? Out of the people I do know who bother; none of them are that good"  
  
"Nobody's that good, you'd have to be some kind of super computer to be that good"  
  
Kaiba laughed, but the teacher heard and got mad at him for talking in class, although, secretly it was nice to see him finally being social. Serenity made a mental note to her self that Kaiba did have a sense of humour, despite popular belief.  
  
After about ten minutes the bell rang, Katie said bid Kaiba good bye and met up with Serenity, "So, did you almost kill Kaiba?" asked Serenity playfully  
  
"No, but he seemed nice to me, why dose your brother hate him so much?"  
  
"Uhhhh, it's a long story" said Serenity knowing that she wasn't supposed to talk about Dullest Kingdom  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba walked to his next class, gym. The only time Kaiba could stand Joey was in gym, between him, Tristen and Joey they were unbeatable. He smiled (a rare site) knowing that today they were playing doge ball, girls against guys, it was so easy, some times Tea and Mia were hard to hit, but when the gym teacher started to throw more balls in. He let a small laughed escape.  
  
"Kiaba, did you just laugh?"  
  
Kaiba turned around to see Joey, Tristen, Bakura and Yugi, "Yeah, so?" he asked his voice chilled with ice  
  
"I've never heard you laugh unless it was at some one" said Joey  
  
Yugi saw the evil look Kaiba was giving Joey, so he decided he should intervene before it got ugly "Have you met that new girl Kaiba?" Yugi said the first thing that came to mind, he had been talking to Katie about a minute ago, although Yugi remembered the bus  
  
"Yeah, I sit beside her in home room"  
  
The five of them walked into the change rooms. After a few minutes every one was in the gym, Kaiba looked at the girls, they all looked so, hopeless, they knew they would lose, but then he noticed Katie, unlike every other girl in the room, who were complaining and trying to think of ways to get out of gym she was strategizing! She had been briefed on how Kaiba, Joey and Tristen never lost, and was determined that they would.  
  
They gym teacher threw the ball up in the air and Tea grabbed it, she threw it with all her might at Bakura, he was down. Joey scooped up the ball and with a running start threw it at the girls, it was heading right for Mia, but she ducked and one of the girls grabbed it and chucked it, and missed completely. The game continued until it was Kaiba and Katie left, she was good, she had gotten Tristen and Joey out, and Kiaba wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to play, then the teacher threw in a third ball, Kaiba had one and Joey the other, all other guys on the team wasted no time in getting the other to Tristen, Katie was going down. It was obvious that she knew what they were going to do, but that wasn't going to help her. Joey counted to three and they all threw, but in an amazing show of agility Katie dogged all three balls, she caught one, and sent the other two to Mai and Tea. Kaiba looked at the three girl, they had him surrounded, he knew he wasn't quick enough to doge all three balls, Katie smiled  
  
"One, two, THREE!" at that moment all three balls came hurling toward him, he ducked and two zoomed over his head, then the third ball, the one shot by Tea, hit him, the cheers that came from the girls, and gym, teacher were deafening, the girl hoisted Tea and Katie up on there shoulders and carried them to the change rooms  
  
Kaiba, who was exhausted fell to the ground panting, "Hey Kaiba, you o.k?" he looked up, Katie stood there, she was dressed in her school uniform, except she didn't wear the bow, had he been trying to catch his breath for that long?  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
Katie smiled, "Good" she offered her hand to help him up, he excepted it  
  
"Your good" he said still a little out of breath  
  
"Thanks, so are you" she answered, she was also still a bit out of breath  
  
After he was standing there eyes met, Kaiba still held Katies hand, they both stopped, for a brief moment, there eyes locked, it was as if they could see into each other souls, Kaiba's icy cold blue eyes stared deep into Katie's warm grey ones, after about a second they both realized where they were again and let go of each other's hand, but the feeling of her hand didn't leave Kaiba till much later that day.  
  
Lunch. And not a moment too soon, Kaiba felt like he could have eaten like Joey. He let himself be hoarded to the cafeteria, he ate quickly and went outside to do some work. He checked his e-mail and looked at some of the production charts; he spent the rest of lunch working. The bell for next period rang and he headed for English, his hand tingled as his thoughts slipped to Katie, he took his seat at the back of the class, he liked his seat because it offered him solitude, he was the only one in the back row, the bell rang for class to start  
  
"O.k class, as you know we have a new student, Katie" she said her name as an intro and beckoning "You can take a seat, hmm, where shall I put you, beside, Mr. Kaiba"  
  
'So much for solitude' he thought as Katie came and sat beside him, 'well atleast it's her and not Joey' he smiled as she sat down, "Hi"  
  
"Hello, tell me, are you bribing teachers to put me beside you?" she asked playfully  
  
"Nope, are you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"O.k class, open your books to page 100, Katie you can share a book with Mr. Kaiba till I get you one"  
  
"Now your sure your not bribing the teacher?" asked Katie as she moved closer  
  
"Positive the teachers just seem to think we won't be noisy or some thing" he said as he flipped to page 100. The rest of the period was rather uneventful, Kaiba, like usual got upset at the whole pointlessness of the book, and Katie explained what the author meant  
  
Kaiba made his way through crowded halls to Science class, it was laughably easy, mechanics in the most primitive form, and he had taken academic. He got to class and took his seat in the back of the class all alone, why did no one sit in the back row? The bell for class to start rang, and to his surprise the teacher introduced a new student, 'she's in all my classes!' and after a second Katie was instructed to sit beside Kaiba, 'and sits beside me in every class'  
  
Katie eyed him; he knew she was fighting the urge to ask him if he was bribing the teachers 


	4. Chapter three, The dream

Chapter three A haunting past and new beginning  
  
Katie walked down her drive way, first day of school over, over all it had been good, she had found some of the distraction she seeked, but not enough, the sight of her aunt on her death bed was still fresh in her mind, fresh, vivid. Her aunt, her mom... "I miss you both" she said softly to her self, she needed to distract her self, she remembered what she had done when her mother had died, she had worked, non stop, worked with her uncle, and worked to control them, she had to be strong, she had to... Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny, the sweet innocent boy... He just lost his mother, just like I did so many years ago... Six years, so long, too long... Danny saw her, he saw the tears that stained her face, his face was stained with tears too, he hadn't stopped crying all day, the pain was unbearable, he just wanted it all to go away, Dragon had offered a little comfort, but not as much as he needed. He approached his cousin "Hi" he said weakly  
  
"Hi" she answered, just as weakly  
  
"How was school?" neither wanted to talk about his mom  
  
"Good" she looked at Danny "We can't avoid it and pretend it never happened" she said, her eyes full of tears  
  
"I know, how, how did you deal with your mom's death, I, I just can't stand it, it hurts" he was crying, he had never felt pain like this in his life  
  
"I know it hurts, it will never stop hurting, not until you die, but it dose die down, it dose become more bearable, it dose become easier"  
  
"What's the point? It just ends up with pain" he was looking at the ground  
  
"Danny, I wish I could answer that question, but I don't know the meaning of life. And each person will answer that question differently"  
  
"You didn't tell me how you dealt with your mom's death"  
  
"I just kept going, day after day, week after week, and month after month"  
  
"Year after year" said Danny "How did you stand it?"  
  
"I don't really know, it was hard, but I tried to distract myself, but that didn't really help, Dragon helped, Uncle Tom helped, Aunt rose helped, but other than that, I just kept forcing myself to go on"  
  
"I don't think I can"  
  
"You can, maybe not right now, but you will be able to"  
  
"Maybe..." he looked down at his feet tears streaming down his cheeks  
  
"Maybe" said Katie knelling down in front of Danny giving him a hug he wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder  
  
  
  
Kaiba sat on the bus, he was in a mildly good mood and had decided to ignore Joey instead of making fun of him, it wasn't that he purposely went out of his way to piss him off, it just happened naturally, and it was just so much fun! He had taken the bus because his car had broken down again. He knew it was time to get a new car, but he liked his old car, and wanted to fix it instead of just throwing it away, that's how you always take care of problem's isn't it, just fire the cause, who cares if they have to live on the street with there families. As long as long as his company was successful and Mokaba was healthy and happy, he had nothing to worry about, nothing at all, except maybe the fact that he had no friends and was kind of suicidal, but other that that... He was dragged out of his thought by Yugi, "Kaiba this is your stop, isn't it?"  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah, thanks" Kaiba walked off the bus, he was so distracted, but why? His hand tingled slightly, Katie... There's just some thing about you... He was soon pulled out of his thoughts again by a bundle of hair, "BIG BROTHER!!"  
  
"Hi Mokaba" he said as his brother ran and gave him a hug  
  
"How as school?" he asked  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Really, you usually say bad" said Mokaba with a look of confusion, then he smiled evilly, "It's a girl, isn't it?"  
  
"WHAT!!! Well, yeah..." Kaiba looked down, he knew he couldn't win  
  
"What's her name?" asked Mokaba grinning  
  
"Mokaba, it might be a girl, but that doesn't mean-"  
  
"I know I know!" said Mokaba, "I was just playing around" he said with an innocent smile  
  
"Good, I've got some home work, so I'll talk to you later, k kid?"  
  
"You have home work, since when do you have home work?"  
  
"Since today" he said going to his office, it was true he never had home work, but he had been having to much fun talking to Katie to do it 'Am I starting to like her? No, that's insane, I don't bother with girls, there a waste of time' 'But if there such a waste of time, why did I talk to her instead of doing my work?' he sat down at his desk and pulled out his home work, he had math and Science, he had no English because Katie had helped him, he began solving the math problems, mind dulling math problems, (5356+72456) +(4568x6546456)-209823984723487x409845029, he stared at his math home work with eyes that couldn't see straight, 'why did I take academic math?' he thought mindlessly solving the next problem, after half an hour, which seemed like all night, he moved on to Science 'Why did I take academic every thing?' he thought hopelessly as he began to solve the problems on the sheet before him.  
  
  
  
Kaiba looked around confused, he had been in his office doing home work and... He fell asleep, ok, so this is a dream, he said to him self. He looked around, he was in an open field, up ahead on a small hill was a girl, her back was to him, all he could tell was she had long light purple hair, he then noticed to her right a boy, he was blond, but they were both facing the other way so that was all he could tell, he began to walk toward the two of them  
  
"Hello" the girl greeted, "Have a seat, she'll be hear soon"  
  
Kaiba did as he was told, he looked at the girl who stared in front of her, taking in the beauty of the wild life in front of her, she had fair skin and light purple hair, her eye's were also purple, but unlike her hair they were dark and vivid, she was about the same age as him, and was very pretty, he looked over at the boy to his left, "Geff?"  
  
Geff looked over, confusion in his crystal blue eyes, Geff was the only person Kaiba had ever called his friend, like the girl, he had fair skin, but his hair was a scruffy and blond, "Seto? What the hell are you doing in my dream?"  
  
"Your dream? This is my dream!" said Kaiba  
  
The girl looked over, "Really, I could have sworn it was mine"  
  
They both looked over at her "But you seem to know what's going on, it can't be your dream!" said Geff  
  
"I don't know what's going on, all I know is this dream started with my friend and I, and she went over that way" she pointed to her left to reveal a forest "And said she'd be back"  
  
Geff looked like he had a migraine "This is confusing"  
  
"I'll second that" said Kaiba, he made a mental note not to fall asleep doing home work ever again, 'Wait, my work, did I finish, yeah, I was reviewing when I fell asleep'  
  
Geff looked over at the girl "Well, it has to be one of our dream..." Geff shrugged, "Well my name's Geff Henderson" he said  
  
"Violet Willow" said the girl "My mom named me Violet because of my hair" she added  
  
Kaiba sat quietly staring out at the field, it was beautiful, flowers of ever color dotted the emerald green ground, it was so peaceful, so, unreal, it has to be a dream "Do you have a name or will I have to call you ass?" Violet asked  
  
"Wha? Oh sorry, Seto Kaiba"  
  
"So you both think this is your dream" she said to her self "And I'm convinced this is my dream, wait! I just remembered about my friend, maybe it's her dream?"  
  
"Or maybe it's all of our dream" said a fourth voice, it sounded familiar Kaiba turned around a gasped  
  
  
  
Katie wandered through the woods, "Why the hell did I come in here?" she said to her self, 'Maybe I should turn back, this dream is strange, I want to wake up...' she thought desperately the edge of the forest, 'almost out' she wandered toward the edge of the woods to be met by a blanked of emerald green dotted with every color, she heard voices up ahead  
  
"Well my names Geff Henderson"  
  
"Violet Willow, my mom named me Violet because of my hair" a moment of sience "Do you have a name or will I have to call you ass?"  
  
"Wha? Oh sorry, Seto Kaiba" 'Kaiba?' she thought  
  
"So you both think this is your dream, and I'm convinced this is my dream, wait! I just remembered about my friend, maybe it's her dream?"  
  
Katie smiled as she came up behind the three of them "Or maybe it's all of our dream" she said  
  
The three of them turned around, Kaiba gasped "Katie?"  
  
"Yeah?" she looked over at him  
  
He closed his eyes "This is too weird" he said  
  
"I'll agree with that" said Violet  
  
"Vi, stop flirting" Katie said playfully  
  
"I was not flirting!!!" she said, going a little red in the face  
  
"Sure Vi, just like you weren't flirting-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence Katie, just don't" she said, she was ticked  
  
"Fine" said Katie sitting down in between Kaiba and Violet  
  
Geff looked over at Katie "How is it possible for it to be all of our dream?"  
  
"Well..." Katie didn't want to answer "Once before I had a dream and the other people who were in it said it was there dream, one of them said it was all of our dream, I figure it's the same story"  
  
The three other's looked at her like she was nuts "Katie, only you would even think that way" said Violet "So how do we know if this is all of our dream, or just one of us?"  
  
"Well, I know you and Kaiba, so I can ask you when we wake up" she looked over at Geff  
  
"I just know Kaiba" he said "So I guess I'll talk to you when I wake up" he said leaning back "So why are we all here?" he looked over at Katie  
  
"No idea" she allowed her self to fall backwards and stare up at the sky "The hell?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Kaiba  
  
"Look up" she said the other three looked up, to see a dark cloudy sky, but all around them was sunny and bright  
  
"The hell is a good question" said Violet looking up  
  
"Hmmm, maybe we each contribute to our surroundings?" said Katie to her self  
  
"What?" Geff looked over at her  
  
"Well, I think each of us is the cause for part of where we are, for instance, what were wearing is probably Vi's mind, the sky is probably mine, the woods, and the field are yours and Kaiba's"  
  
Kaiba looked at the field "The field has to be Geff"  
  
"Why?" asked Katie  
  
"It's too peaceful, to calm to be my mind"  
  
"So then you came up with those wretched woods" said Katie playfully  
  
"Guess so" he said looking up at the sky "Why do you think the sky's yours?" he looked over at her, his ice blue eye's piercing through the shield she had up  
  
"It reflects my life at the moment, depressing as hell"  
  
"You're lying"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tell me the real reason"  
  
"Well, I was telling the truth about it reflecting my life, but I don't want to talk about it" she looked out at the field, Kaiba wanted her to talk, but he could tell she wasn't going to talk, 'what did she mean by what we were wearing?' he looked down at him self and noticed he was wearing wite pants, and a whit t-shirt, Geff wore the exact same thing, both girls wore white gowns 'why didn't I notice that before?' he thought to him self  
  
  
  
Kaiba woke up, in his office, at his desk, his books covering his desk, scattered. He groggily looked over at his clock, 6:00am? 'I could go back to sleep for about an hour' he thought, but he hadn't done any work, he had done home work, but he didn't do his "work" work, he sat up and booted up his computer, packing up his books and going into the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Opening the fridge he found some left over pizza that looked appetizing, he took it into his office, his computer ready, he sat down and got to work.  
  
  
  
Geff woke up his head sore, he looked over at the clock on his bed side table "six am" he said, rolling over he tried to go back to sleep, but his brother who was up at the crack of dawn had heard him and didn't believe in going back to sleep, "Geff get up"  
  
"No" he said burying his head in his pillows  
  
"Geff get up!"  
  
"Go away" he mumbled  
  
"Get up or else" he said walking over to his c.d's  
  
Geff looked over "You wouldn't"  
  
"Try me"  
  
Geff knew his brother would so he glared "fine, but get out of my room"  
  
Sam (his brother) did so, Geff sat up "Why do mom and dad always leave him to look after me when they go on trips?" he asked him self, he then remembered his dream, 'it was so strange' he thought looking over at his cell phone, he considered calling Seto, but he probably wasn't up  
  
  
  
Violet woke up as her alarm went off, she hit a few times before forcing her self into a sitting position "Stupid band-practice" she said as she walked down the hall to her sister's room, she was in band too, then she stopped "That dream" she said to her self softly, she decided to call Katie after she got dressed  
  
  
  
Katie lay in bed, thinking about things, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, she didn't like her current room, but she had already talked to her uncle about changing rooms, he gladly agreed. Fighting the urge to just roll off of her bed Katie sat up. Her cell phone was vibrating "Who's calling me?" she said as she picked it up "Hello?"  
  
"Hey!" Katie smiled inwardly, Vi  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"O.k, your going to think I'm crazy-"  
  
"I already do so just spit it out" said Katie  
  
"Well that was uncalled for!"  
  
"It was perfectly called for"  
  
"Well, did you have the same dream as me last night?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Katie could here her friend smile "So what's the story with that Kaiba guy?"  
  
"There is no story Vi, he's in all of my classes"  
  
"All? Maybe he bribed the teachers, do you sit beside him?"  
  
"No, and yes"  
  
"He didn't bribe the teacher, but you sit beside him I think he did"  
  
"So did I, but he said he didn't, I believe him"  
  
Katie could see the look of confusion over the phone "You, trusted some one, MY GOD! You don't even trust ME!!!"  
  
"I have a reason not to trust you" she said playfully"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Listen Vi, I gotta let you go, I've got to feed Dragon, I'll call you after school"  
  
"Kay, bye!"  
  
"Bye" said Katie turning her phone off, he mind slipped to the moment at the lake a few days ago, it was an exaggeration to say she had NO friends, she had Vi, but that was about it, and Vi didn't live any where near her, she lived half an hour away now, so she'd have to go see her soon.  
  
"Katie?" came a small childes voice  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked looking over at her cousin  
  
"I can't sleep"  
  
"Are you saying you couldn't sleep all night or you got up and couldn't fall back asleep?"  
  
"Bit of both"  
  
"You're going to be tiered today"  
  
Danny laughed weakly "I know, are you going to change rooms?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" she looked over at the small boy who looked exhausted  
  
"Just wanted to know, I think I found one you'd like"  
  
"Let me get dressed and feed Dragon, then show it to me, ok?"  
  
"Kay" at that he turned and headed to the kitchen  
  
Katie dressed, fed her horse, and met Danny in the kitchen, "So why do you think this room is so great for me and not you?"  
  
"I know you like to draw, and I know you're inspired by nature"  
  
Katie nodded "One point, any thing else?"  
  
"Has a bathroom attached, a balcony and a window you can sit in, it's two rooms attached"  
  
"Why don't you want this room exactly?"  
  
"I hate really big windows"  
  
"Why???" Katie had already fallen in love with this room  
  
"I just do" he snapped  
  
Katie knew Danny didn't snap often so she left the subject there and followed the small boy up two flights of stairs (note: It's a mansion not a house) till they reached the room , "You right, this room is perfect for me" said Katie looking around, it was actually two rooms, not counting bath room, on was a normal room, had a walk in closet, bathroom attached, and a window that went out so you could sit in it, she had already decided that this room would be good for her bed, the next room was plain, except the edge of the room had sort of a minute mote, Katie made a mental note that she could fill it with dirt and plant some thing, the balcony had a view of the lake, and also had a mote. Katie smiled "Where do I sine?" she asked playfully  
  
"The wall" said Danny sounding serious, which scared Katie just a little bit  
  
She forced her self to laugh "I've gotta get going squirt, see ya!"  
  
"Bye" said Danny as he watched his cousin run down stairs.  
  
Katie ran to the bus stop, "God damn it!" she ran after the bus which was already down the street, 'T's going to kill me!' she thought hopelessly as she began to walk to school, this is insane, 'I'm going to get to school after lunch'  
  
  
  
Kaiba walked rubbed his eyes and saved what he had done, "I'll finish up after school" he said as he began to walk to the bus stop, only to realize that he had missed his bus, he took out his cell phone and dialed his chauffer.  
  
In about ten minutes he was sitting in the back seat of his limo staring out the window, he told his driver to take the long way, he missed the bus, but when he took the bus he was always and hour early. Then he saw her, Katie, 'why the hell do I like her? I don't like her' he corrected him self, "Stop the limo" he instructed his driver, he rolled down the window "Need a ride?"  
  
Katie looked at him, he blue hair was all over the place because it was really windy "Yes" she said sounding very tiered  
  
Kaiba opened the door and moved over a seat "Hop in" he smiled, not a cold icy smile, a genuine "warm" smile  
  
Katie returned his smile with a weak one of her own and climbed in "Thanks, I owe you big time" she said smoothing out her hair  
  
"Don't mention it" he said turning his attention to the window  
  
Katie was about to answer with a mischievous smart-ass answer when her cell phone rang "Hello Katie speaking" she answered  
  
"Hello, do you know who this is?"  
  
"Uhhhh, no, who is it?"  
  
The voice laughed "An old friend"  
  
Katie suddenly had a bad feeling, "Who is this?" she asked again her voice held a hint of fear, Kaiba heard it and looked over at her  
  
"You don't remember me?" said the female voice mockingly  
  
"How can I remember you if I don't know who you are?" asked Katie, her fear replaced with anger  
  
"You'll remember me soon enough" said the voice, then the line went dead  
  
Katie hung up her phone and looked at it with a nagging feeling, "Who was that?" asked Kaiba  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I want to"  
  
Some thing inside of Kaiba stirred, 'SHIT! Not him, no, go back to sleep' he thought desperately, he did not want his Yami awake  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!! But I wanna, *sniff sniff* 


	5. Chapter five, Kaiba's Yami

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!! I do own Katie, Vi, Geff and Katie's family though, I OWN SOME THING!!! YAY!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
Katie headed to her next class, her mind refusing to leave the topic of death, 'God I hate my life, I finally have a chance to fix it but then some thing happens, first I had a shit life, I was raped and beat daily, then he, died, then my life was good, then mom died, then my life was shit, then it got ok, then those god damned jock-straps tried to have a little fun, back to shit, then I move, but you have to die, does God hate me or some thing???' she thought furiously  
  
"Katie, earth to Katie do you read me???" asked Serenity, Katie had been walking silently not really paying attention to any thing, she poked her  
  
"What?!" she snapped  
  
Serenity looked a bit shocked "Are you alright??" she asked looking concerned  
  
"No, I'm not alright, and some how I don't think I'll ever be alright" said Katie, tears forming in her eye's, but other than that showed no signs that she actually was crying  
  
"What happened?" asked Serenity  
  
"Me" said Katie looking down at the ground  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Me" she repeated "I was born, and my life is shit"  
  
"It can't be that bad" said Serenity  
  
Katie laughed "Well let's see, my dad was murderer when I was five, my mom died when I was ten, and A few day's ago my aunt, my mom's twin sister died, so now her son, her eight year old son, is living with my uncle, and I'm trying as hard as I can to help him, while I'm on the verge of killing my self! So I think it is that bad" she said, her voice still sounding normal, but tears streamed down her cheeks  
  
All Serenity could do was stare at her with her mouth hanging open "Your right, that does suck, but don't kill your self!!! I'm sure your Mom and Aunt, and Dad wouldn't want that"  
  
She laughed again "My Dad would want that, god knows he almost did"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad used to beat me, and..."  
  
Serenity knew what she was about to say "You don't have to tell me" she said softly  
  
Katie looked up at her "I need to tell some one" she said "He beat me, and raped me, daily"  
  
Serenity looked at Katie, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but silently "Well that's all over, you have a fresh start, use it" was all she could think of  
  
Katie sighed "Serenity, I'm sorry for dumping all that on you, but it's hard when someone you love dies, and it's even harder when you're in the room"  
  
Serenity smiled "It's ok, I don't mind, but Katie, remember I'm your friend, and if you need some one to talk to at three am, you can talk to me" she smiled  
  
Katie wiped away a few tears "Thanks Serenity, I owe you" she said shouldering her bag  
  
"Were going to the game shop after school today, you want to come?"  
  
"I'll have to call my uncle, but sure" Katie pulled out her cell phone "Hey T. No, I'm not sick, no T I'm not calling for any reason like that, I just want to know if I can go hang out with some friends after school, ok, I'll call you when I need a ride home, bye" said Katie hanging up the phone. "My uncle is over protective" she said putting it away  
  
"What class do you have next?" asked Serenity  
  
"Same as you, Gym" said Katie "I'm glad this is our last class of the day" she added as the two headed to the change rooms  
  
"Me too" said Serenity as she walked in the change room, Katie just behind "Were playing doge-ball again today"  
  
Katie smiled "Time to beat the boys"  
  
Kaiba walked to the boy's change rooms in the depths of his own mind. Yugi looked over at Kaiba, they weren't exactly friends but they got along //abiou// /What is it Yami?/  
  
//Have you sensed any thing, strange lately?//  
  
/No, but I know what your about to say/  
  
//How?//  
  
/It's predictable/  
  
//???//  
  
/You've been sensing a strange energy ever since Katie showed up, right?/ Yami nodded (mentally) / So because you just started sensing it when she showed up, you think it's her, right?/  
  
//Abiou, that wasn't all of it//  
  
/What else is there, she has a millennium item?/  
  
//No, I started sensing a strange energy, but it's coming from Kaiba//  
  
/WHAT!?/  
  
//Guess it's not that predictable after all// said Yami smugly  
  
/O.k, so what does Katie have to do with any thing?/ at that moment Yugi was yanked out of his thoughts by walking into a wall  
  
//Are you ok abiou?//  
  
/No/  
  
"Hey Yug, you ok?" asked a familiar New-York accent  
  
"I'm fine" said Yugi rubbing his head //liar// "Shut up"  
  
Joey gave Yugi a funny look "What?"  
  
"Sorry, I was talking to Yami"  
  
//Fine, but I'll just tell you first that she has nothing to do with it//  
  
At that moment Tristen came up behind Yugi and Tristen "Hey guys, sup?"  
  
"I just walked into a wall"  
  
"Why?" asked Tristen looking confused  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!!!"  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
Kaiba looked over at the three of them and shook his head 'Idiots, a stupid puppy and his owner'  
  
//You shouldn't be mad at the dog, it's not his fault he was born stupid// Kaiba almost screamed, his yami was awake, great, just fucking great!  
  
/Go back to sleep/ said Kaiba  
  
His Yami laughed //Nope, I'm awake, deal with it, you'll have to put up with me being a smart ass in your head all day!//  
  
Kaiba sighed, he knew his Yami would, just for the soul reason of pissing him off /Why are you awake?/  
  
//You were planning your own funeral//  
  
Kaiba cringed, he had been, he was planning how he was going to kill him self, and how he was going to take care of his body so Mokuba wouldn't have to take care of it /Leave me alone/  
  
//Nope, not happening, I might be an ass, but I still have to protect you//  
  
Kaiba was pissed now /PROTECT ME!!! IF YOUR SUPPOESED TO "PROTECT" ME THEN WHY DID YOU BEAT ME??? And where were you when I was fighting Pegasus? Or-/  
  
//OK OK! I get the point, I suck at my job, but I'll be damned if I'm quitting//  
  
/Just leave me alone until I get home/  
  
//We get home// corrected his Yami, Kaiba sighed in defeat, this was going to be hard. 'What happens if he acts up during a meeting or something?' he shuddered at the thought, my carrier would be over. //Yup// /You said that you'd shut up till we got home/ //give me a break, I live in your head, I need something to amuse me// /Go back to sleep/ //Nope, not until your no longer suicidal// /I was suicidal when I was five!/ //Not seriously, you had never planned how you were going to kill your self, or-// /I get the point/ said Kaiba, defeated, and wishing that this day would end soon so he could go home and sleep, that's what he used to do, his Yami never bothered him in his sleep... 'At least I'll be getting eight hours of sleep a day' he thought jokingly. He had changed and was walking into the gym, he saw the girls, 'Why is it that I always notice her?' //You like her// said his Yami tauntingly /No shit, but just SHUT UP!!/ //Nope// he could feel him Yami smiling /I'm surprised that you're not getting mad at me because I like some one/ //What happened to shut up?// /Just answer the question/ //I'll talk to you when we get home// 'Why do I have to have a smart-ass Yami?' //Just lucky// Kaiba sighed as he was given the ball, then smiled, "Who to hit first?" he asked him self  
  
"Go for Katie, if we get her out early we'll probably win" Kaiba looked over, it was Tristen, he shrugged and chucked the ball, it missed her by just a little //Guess your aim's off// Kaiba wanted his Yami to shut up more than anything, he dogged the ball but staggered and fell flat on his face, the laughter could be hear through the hole school  
  
"You ok?" asked a familiar voice, Katie, she was the only one who didn't hate Kaiba  
  
"Fine, just a bit tiered"  
  
  
  
Dragon Tamer: Yay! Another chapter done *does a little dance* Thank you for all who review, and all reviews are welcome, if you read this and don't review then your pure evil! I've shortened the chapter's because they were becoming hard to write, and I hoped this cleared up some of the confusion about Kaiba's Yami, I just love him! Any way, pleasepleasplease review! *does puppydog eye's* 


	6. Chapter six, Kaiba, the hermit!

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, but I do own Kaiba's Yami ( Note: I will start to write from other character's perspective, or use a narrator, please be kind and patient with me, I'm not used to using a narrator, and THGANK YOU!!!! To every one who reviewed  
  
Chapter six  
  
Kaiba swayed as he felt his knees give out, and luckily no one noticed the look that appeared on Katie's face as he fell to the ground, she had sensed some thing, but she didn't know what, part of her really wanted to read his mind, find out every thing about him, but she had sworn on her mother's grave that she would never use her powers again if she had any control. It was the second time Kaiba had fallen down, first time every one had thought he lost his balance, but he hadn't, his Yami waking up had drained almost all of his energy, and part of him wanted to shut out his Yami, the only way to do that was sleep, and so he passed out, falling onto the gym floor "Kaiba get up!" shouted the gym teacher over the laughter, but when he made no movement all sound ceased  
  
Katie walked over to him, for some reason not completely stunned, she knelt down beside him and gently shook him, he still didn't move, she checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief, 'he's drained' she thought, "Tristen help me bring him to the nurses office" said Katie placing one arm around the unconscious teen, Tristen did the same and the two of them dragged Kaiba to the nurses office  
  
"He's out cold" said Tristen  
  
Katie nodded "Any idea why?" she asked  
  
"Nope" at that moment they arrived at the nurse's office and dragged Kaiba inside, the nurse continued filling her nails  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse  
  
Katie's jaw dropped, "Isn't it obvious!"  
  
The nurse looked over at them; "Put him on the bed" she said putting the nail file down Katie and Tristen did so with out comment "What happened?" she asked walking over to a medicine cabinet  
  
"He passed out during gym" answered Tristen, he looked over at Katie "Are you staying with him?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"If you want I'll stay too"  
  
Katie smiled "Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine, just tell the teacher that I'm staying behind" said Katie  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" she smiled weakly, Tristen returned the smile and left, the nurse then walked over and tipped something down Kaiba's thought  
  
"You can stay with him, just try and keep it down" said the nurse as she returned to filling her nails. Katie sighed 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, fingering her necklace, she looked down at it 'mom's necklace' she held it in her hand, there were two more parts to it, her aunt had one, and her uncle the other, her mom and aunt had two intertwined crystal pieces, that could be separated, which is how Katie had her mother's, her uncle had a crystal sword that went in-between the two, she sighed, she'd soon have the other part, and her uncle would probably give her the sword. Time passed and nothing really happened, class was almost over and Kaiba was still out "Wake up" said Katie looking at him mentally willing him to wake up, to her great surprise, he did  
  
"Wha? What happened, where am I?" asked a very confused Kaiba  
  
"You passed out during gym, and your now in the nurse's office"  
  
Kaiba rubbed his head "How long have I been out for?"  
  
"You passed out near the beginning of class, it'll end soon"  
  
"Have you been waiting here the whole time?" he asked  
  
Katie turned a rather bright shade of red "Ummmm, well... yeah..."  
  
Kaiba smiled at her 'she's so beautiful' he thought, staring at the blue haired girl, "Thanks"  
  
She turned a deeper red (If that was possible) "No prob" she was looking at her lap refusing to make eye contact with him  
  
He sat up and leaned forward, placing his thumb and index finger on her chin lifting her face up so she was looking at him, she looked very surprised and turned an even brighter shade of red "You shouldn't look down at your lap, people can't see your face" 'What am I saying?' he thought //My god, you really do like her, GO FOR IT!!!// Kaiba wasn't sure which surprised him more, his actions, or his Yami, but he didn't let it show, he lowered his hand and smiled "Were still in our gym clothes" he commented  
  
Katie looked down at her self "So we are, suppose we should go and change" she said getting up, Kaiba behind her they stepped out the door "Umm, Kaiba, how do we get to the change room's from here?"  
  
Kaiba smiled "Are you serous?"  
  
"Give me a break, I've only been at this school for two days" she said defensively  
  
He laughed "O.k, it's this way" they headed to the change rooms, nether one was talking much  
  
  
  
Katie walked out of the change room as the bell rang, she was still blushing, but not as much any more, she prayed Serenity and the others wouldn't notice, she smiled as she saw her friends "Hi" she said walking over to them  
  
Mai smiled "Hello, I'll assume Kaiba woke up?" she said with a mischievous hint in her voice  
  
Katie blushed "Yeah"  
  
"You like him, don't you?" asked Tea  
  
Katie turned an even deeper shade of red, and nodded, the three girls looked at each other and nodded "O.K. after school on Friday you're all coming to my house, were going shopping and coming up with a plan" announced Mai  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Tea Serenity nodded in agreement "Katie, you in?"  
  
"I'll ask my uncle if I'm allowed, if I am, sure"  
  
Mai smiled and clapped her hands together "Great, it's settled then" she scribbled some thing down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Serenity and Tea, who handed it to Katie "Our phone numbers" Mai announced  
  
Katie smiled weakly; "Great" she ripped a piece off and wrote her number on it "My cell" she said handing it to Mai  
  
The four girls went in search of the guys, "Hey!" Katie turned around as she was met by five guys, one looked familiar, but she had never met him before  
  
  
  
Geff wandered out of his room, blond hair falling over his face  
  
"Morning" chirped his brother, Geff mumbled incoherently under his breath in response "You ready"  
  
"For what?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and dumping sugar in it  
  
Sam sweat dropped "Are you serious!"  
  
Geff took a sip of his drink "Yup, my brain won't be up for a few more hours, so put up with it"  
  
Sam gave him a death glare "Fine, were going to move back in with mom and Dad today, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, you know I've been ready for over a week, so why bother asking?"  
  
"Your c.d.'s"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"There all over the place"  
  
"So"  
  
Sam sighed and knocked on his brothers head "HELLO, IS ANYBODY HOME?!"  
  
"ARGH!!! What was that for, you yelled right in my ear!"  
  
"Trying to wake up your brain" he said sitting down smiling smugly  
  
Geff quickly finished his coffee and went to pack his c.d.'s leaving his favorites out so he could listen to them on his disc-man, "Why the hell do I have an s-club 7 c.d?" he looked at it very confused "Sam, I think I have one of your c.d's!" he yelled  
  
Sam came in "Which one"  
  
"This one" he said tossing it at his brother  
  
"This isn't mine"  
  
"Well it isn't mine, I listen to punk" he said as he set his Good Charollet c.d. aside "Maybe it's mom's" he said as he continued to sort his c.ds, good, ok, bad, use as Frisbee, and favorites "THE HELL?!?!?!" he looked at the c.d. in his hand in horror  
  
"What?" his brother came to see what had spooked his brother, he started to laugh, he then took the back-street-boys c.d., opened the window, and threw it out "Better?" he asked his brother mockingly  
  
"Yes, but I'll never be clean again" he said, a bit to seriously  
  
"Finish packing up" and with that Sam left the room  
  
Geff finished packing his c.d.s and came out of his room, with a box the size of a big screen T.V. where he had gotten that box, Sam could only guess, where he had gotten all the c.d.s Sam could still only guess "Big enough box?"  
  
"No, I have another one in my room"  
  
"Your joking" said Sam as he walked over to his brother's room "Your not" there were two more big boxes, of c.d.'s "You must own every English punk c.d. in the world" he said in aw  
  
"I wish" said Geff as he came and got his second box, Sam took the third and they loaded it in the car, every thing else had been packed the day before, so they both hopped in and Geff turned on his disk-man, Lit was currently playing, the rest of the trip, like most long car rides, was boring, Sam kept him self amused by trying to guess what c.d. Geff was listing to, which wasn't too hard, considering that you could hear it from a mile away. After two hours they pulled into there parents drive way, Geff turned off his disk-man, he smiled "Are we there yet?" he asked sounding like a child, when he was little Geff had always done that  
  
Sam smiled "No"  
  
"Damn!" Geff gathered his c.d.'s and braced him self for his mother, she was the type of mom that you see in movies and you thank the lord that your mom isn't anything like that, the annoying perky kind, you know what I'm talking about, Geff saw his mom run out the door  
  
"Geffery! Samuel!" she yelled as she ran to her two boys, they both cringed at the mention of there full name  
  
Geff knew he was firs because Sam was unloading stuff "Hi mom" he said as she gave him a hug, well it was supposed to be a hug, but felt like a death grip  
  
"My baby-boy! I missed you sooooooooo much!!!" she exclaimed, still holding him in a death grip. Told ya so. She let go of Geff and moved onto Sam, who had already set up a defense, he was holding one of Geff's boxes of c.d.'s labeled, bad. Geff didn't trust his dad to take care of his c.d.'s and he knew he was next, Geff's dad was the type that tried to be Mr. Fixit, but was really Mr. Blow-it-up, Geff didn't know that a Fondo maker could explode until his parents Fondo party, his Dad was a klutz, but you could talk to him, unlike Geff's mom who thought that life was perfect and came from some unnatural perfect sugar sweet world, he lifted the box labeled 'good' up and headed into the house. He heard a crash and saw his dad come out of the house, Sam had some how escaped there mom and was walking to the house, Geff walked beside him "There's natural disasters, and there's dad" he said  
  
Sam laughed and there dad came up to them "Hi boy's, how was your trip?" he asked taking the box from Sam. Sam smiled and went to get another box, most of there stuff was already at there parents house so it didn't take long for every thing to be unloaded and in there room's, Geff and Sam were heading up to there rooms when Geff smelled chocolate chip cookies "Mom's doing it again" he said smiling  
  
"At least it tastes good" he said as he walked into his room, Geff followed suit and was standing over a box of c.d.'s opening it, or trying to, after about two hours he had set up his c.d.'s, the rest of his stuff could wait, he looked at his watch, 11:00am, he smiled and decided he'd go and visit his friend's at school in a while.  
  
He smiled as he walked down the streets he hadn't been down for about two years, his smile widened as he saw his old high school, Domino High... "I'm back" he said to him self as he made his way into the school, he still talked to Kaiba, and he wanted to see him first, so he headed to the gym, knowing that's what class he had. He waited out side the gym for a few minutes, then the bell rang, kid's swarmed out of the gym, he tried to pick out Kaiba, but couldn't, he was picked out quickly by some of his other friends, Yugi smiled as he came over to him  
  
"Geff, that you?" asked the small boy with multi colored hair  
  
Geff smiled and spread his arms out "If I'm not me then, I'm screwed" he said smiling  
  
Joey smiled "It's good to see ya again!"  
  
Tristen, looked at Geff "How long are you in town for?"  
  
"I moved back" he said, "I'm starting school Monday"  
  
"Hey, that's great Geff" said Yugi  
  
Geff looked around "Have any of you seen Seto?" he asked, the only one to call him by his first name  
  
"He passed out in class today, not sure what happened after we dropped him off at the nurses office" said Triten  
  
Geff cocked an eye brow "We?"  
  
"The new girl Katie and myself" he answered "She stayed with him and sent me back to class" he added  
  
"Are you serious?" Geff asked "A girl actually wants to be around Seto?"  
  
That earned a laugh from every one "A really pretty girl too" added Bakura, Geff hadn't noticed him  
  
He smiled "BAKURA! Is that you?" he and Bakura had been good friends, and Geff had always been thoroughly amused by his ascent  
  
Bakura smiled "As far as I know" he answered  
  
"Can we go check on my Seto?" Geff asked  
  
Joey looked at Geff "Why do you even talk to him he's a jerk!"  
  
Geff shrugged, "He's my friend" he said simply, there was a much longer reason that that, but he knew that Seto wouldn't be happy if he told them  
  
"Well let's find Katie, she'll know" said Triston, Geff could tell he liked her  
  
He nodded "O.K" The five of them made there way to the exit of the girls change room, wanting to catch the other girls first, after a few minutes they spotted them, Katie was with them, Geff's jaw dropped when he saw Katie, and her dropped when she saw him "YOU!!!" They both said at the same time, pointing.  
  
Geff knew that he'd soon be attacked with questions if he didn't cover up, he smiled "Good to see you again" he said casually  
  
She smiled "Same here" the quick thinking of the two had saved them from an all out interrogation, all they earned was a few confused looks  
  
  
  
I rubbed his head, trying to figure out my Yami gave me a major head ache //Do I really confuse you that much?// /Yes/ pathetic, but true, I could feel him laughing at me/Shut up/ I said weakly //Fine// and to my great surprise he actually did, I sighed, and tried to figure out what had possessed me to be so bold with Katie, it just wasn't like me to act like that, I would have said that my Yami had taken over, but I knew he hadn't. I walked down the hall, not really paying attention to my surroundings when I walked into a wall, the same one Yugi had walked into earlier, "Ow" I rubbed my head, some thing I had been doing a lot today //You o.k?// my Yami, why he cared, I could only guess /fine/ I said //your lying, I can read your thoughts, it hurts// /just shut up/ I said pathetically, I sighed and continued walking, 'I am pathetic' I thought miserably //No your not// /You again?/ I asked //No, I'm a different voice in your head// he answered in his usual sarcastic voice, getting used to having another voice in my head was going to take some getting used to, I heard laughing. I turned and saw Ashley.  
  
"The great Seto Kaiba walking into a wall, priceless" she said smiling  
  
I gave her a death glare, once she was reduced to an inch tall I smiled and walked away, the one thing I truly liked about myself was my death glare, I heard my Yami laughing at the situation, he needed help, just as badly as I did... //Your doing it again// /Doing what?!?/ I snapped at him //Planning your own funeral, again, STOP IT!!!// Like I said, this was going to take some getting used to.  
  
"Seto!!!" A familiar voice made into my mind, I looked over  
  
"Geff??? The hell??" I couldn't belive my eyes, Geff Henderson, my only friend, and with him was Yugi, his "gang" and Katie, I felt my thought go dry when I saw her, she blushed just a tiny bit, I'm still not sure if she was or my mind was playing tricks on me  
  
Geff smiled wildly, he liked to confuse people "I moved back" he explained, which surprised me, he had an opportunity to mess with my head and passed it up?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked  
  
"I had planned to confuse the shit out of you, but my brother made me get up at six so I'm not in the mood" he said, I eyed him, he did look tiered  
  
I smiled, some thing I didn't do often "It's been a while" I said, earning an odd look from every one but Geff  
  
He nodded "Too long, so tell me, you still a hermit?"  
  
I sweat dropped, along with every one else, I was about to be a smart ass, but decided against it "Yeah" 'what's wrong with me? I'm telling the truth about it'  
  
"Were going to my Grandpa's shop, you want to come with us?" asked Yugi  
  
I was about to say no //Just go// /Why?/ //You need to be social// /fine/ I knew my Yami could make me regret any choice "O.K." I said, Geff smiled  
  
"Yay! Your starting not to be a hermit!" this was followed by another sweat drop 'I'm going to regret this'  
  
YAY!!! I finished another chapter, that one was long, I feel I should say that I keep writing this fic because of the reviews I got, and it's only right I thank Rez for reviewing when no one else did, it's because of you I continued. So please, REVIWE!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!! 


	7. Chapter seven, I don't wanna move!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! But.... I do own Vi NOTE: I'm starting this chapter from a new character's, perspective OTHER NOTE: I will NOT be using Katie or Kaiba's perspective in this chapter   
  
Chapter seven A haunting past and, new beginnings  
  
Lori sighed, 'how am I supposed to concentrate when I'm going to be taken away from the people I love to some new place?' "Lori, you o.k?" she looked up, her boy-friend, Max  
  
"No" she said, she couldn't lie to him  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, his green eye's full of concern  
  
"My uncle called yesterday to tell my dad that my aunt had just died, so now he wants to move to help him out"  
  
"Poor guy, his wife just died" said Max  
  
Lori shook her head, causing her dark brown hair to fly all over the place "His sister, were going because there business partners"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lori nodded "Yeah, it's a long story, but I feel bad for her son and nice"  
  
"Your uncle's daughter?"  
  
"No, my aunt, the one that just died, had a son, Danny, and her twin sister who had died six years ago, she had a daughter, who was in the room when my aunt died, both of them, and I know she's remembering her own mom's death" Lori's voice was sounding hoarse, she had been close to her aunts, and she was close to Katie, well, kinda...  
  
Max leaned over, "When are you going?"  
  
"Saturday" he leaned in a bit closer and kissed Lori  
  
"MISS MILLS AND MR JEZMER!!!" There teacher boomed "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?!" The two broke apart and turned a bright shade of red, but before they could fully receive there teacher's wrath the bell rang, the couple made a run for it.  
  
"One thing I'm not going to miss is Mrs. Fort" said Lori opening her locker  
  
Max laughed "Well one thing I'm going to miss is kissing you" he said, Lori froze  
  
"I think I'm going to miss you more that any thing else" she said looking at him, he was about to kiss her again when they heard there principle, "Meet me at the park at eight tonight" she whispered in his ear and left  
  
As she walked home she passed the c.d. store, and decided to look around to see what they had in stock, she felt like she was going to barf, the walls were lined with pop, she looked over at the two people behind the counter, one was a rather sluty girl and the other was a guy with bright green hair, "Excuse me, do have the new Newfound Glory c.d. in?" she asked  
  
The girl looked up, and then turned her attention to something else, the guy smiled "Yeah, we got them in a few weeks ago"  
  
"How much?" asked Lori  
  
"Normally, twenty four dollars, but I'll give it to you for twenty" he smiled  
  
The girl looked up "Oh sure, it's fine when you let people use your discount, but if I do it I get in trouble"  
  
"That's because you did it for all your friends and any guy" answered the male sales clerk  
  
He handed Lori the c.d. and she handed his a twenty "Thanks!" and with that she left, she looked down at the c.d. in her hand, "sticks and stones" by Newfound Glory, her personal favorite band, Max had introduced them to her she slipped it in her bag, she planned to give it to him, she knew he had wanted it, she could buy it later, "HEY!!!" She turned around, Cindy, a girl who Lori had always hated came running up to her "I herd the good news!" she said smiling "Your moving so I can get at Max, perfect!" she said, Lori tried to resist the urge to punch her in the face "And he'll be so depressed once you leave, it'll be easy!"  
  
Lori looked up at her "He hates you almost as much as I do bitch, he's just to nice to tell you" said Lori knowing that every word of what she said was true, Cindy glared at her  
  
"Take that back you slut"  
  
Lori cocked an eye brow "I'm a slut? Let's see" she looked down at her self "I'm wearing baggy jeans and a hoody, tell me how is that sluty? Maybe you're think about your self again" said Lori, one of the reasons she hated Cindy was because she was a slut, Cindy continued to glare, then took a shot at her, bad move. Lori was a black belt, she dogged and countered leaving Cindy doubled over in pain, she continued on her way home making a mental note to warn Max about her plan. She walked in the house and her dad was there, "Lori, tell me, is there any one who you really can't stand and would love to punch out?" he asked  
  
Lori raised an eye brow at this question "Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling that that Cindy girl, or one of her friends are going to provoke you, if they do, you have my permission to deck them"  
  
Lori's jaw dropped, what was she supposed to say, thanks? Lori knew her dad was a bit, unstable but she had never thought he'd say some thing like that. "Uhhhhhh, thanks, I think..."  
  
Her laughed "Not a problem" and with that he left Lori to try to think straight, her dad had gone a little insane when her mom died, she felt her eye's sting, Max had been what kept her from killing herself, without him she didn't know what she'd do. She went upstairs to finish packing up her things, she had started two day's ago, and was almost done, she finished packing and looked at the clock, seven fifty, she grabbed the c.d. she had bought and headed to the park. Once she got there she sat on the swing, knowing that Max would go there first, after a few minutes he showed up, some thing in his hand, Lori slowed he self down and Max sat on the swing beside her, he smiled weakly "I think my dad lost it completely" she said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He told me if Cindy or any of her bitches tried to piss me off I could deck them"  
  
Max's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"  
  
Lori nodded "Yup, and Cindy came up to me today and said she heard the good news and she'd get you soon"  
  
Max almost fell over laughing "I'd never date her" he said looking over at Lori, he sighed "I don't want you to leave" he said  
  
"I don't want to leave" said Lori  
  
He looked over at her and handed what he had been holding to her "Every time you listen to it think of me" he said  
  
Lori smiled and handed her the Newfound Glory c.d. "Ditto", both c.d.'s were both wrapped, Lori unwrapped the c.d. and smiled "You got me the new Good Charolette c.d." she said looking at the c.d. "Young and the hopeless, sort of like us" she said smiling, he looked down at the c.d. she had handed him  
  
"The new Newfound Glory c.d., howed you know?" he asked smiling  
  
"Hmmm, you kept talking about it" answered Lori smiling  
  
He smiled and leaned toward her, gently kissing her on the lips, they stayed like that for what seemed like forever, which didn't bother either of them, when they did part Max smiled "This was where our first kiss was" he said  
  
Lori looked at him "You remembered" she had wanted to go to the park because that's where she and Max had started dating, and had there first kiss  
  
"How could I forget, it was the best kiss I ever had"  
  
Lori blushed a little bit "It was mine too" she said looking into his deep green eyes, they both stood up, Lori was a bit shorter than Max, she looked him over "Your cute, ya know that?" she said  
  
"Well that was, random" he said, Lori had a habit of being random when it was quiet, he leaned down so he was right beside her ear "Don't ever change" he whispered  
  
"I won't" she said going on her tip-toes and kissing him "And promise me you won't ever change" she said  
  
He smiled softly "I won't, I promise" he then bent down and kissed her, "I promise"  
  
  
  
Violet looked like she could have blown up where she stood "WERE MOVING!?!?!?"  
  
Her father cringed, fearing his daughter when she was very angry, as any smart person would; unfortunately, his younger daughter wasn't always smart "You mean it??? Were moving???" she looked like she wanted to break into song and dance, he often wondered how his two daughters could be so completely different, Kara was always happy, energetic, and didn't know the meaning of sarcasm, she was basically a cheerleader, while Vi would die with out sarcasm, and was often very dark and loathed perky people, such as her sister.  
  
He gulped "Y-yes, w-w-we are" he stuttered, some thing he did when he was scared or nervous  
  
Vi glared "Why? Things are good here in Toronto! I don't want to move!"  
  
"Vi honey, I don't want to move ether, but this opportunity is to good to pass up"  
  
"Oh? And what opportunity is that? To take me away from my friends and dump me with new people and it!?"  
  
"Vi don't call your sister it" said her mother sharply, he father gave a sigh of relief, with out her this house would be total anarchy  
  
"Why? It can't possibly be human, no human is that perky, it's just unnatural" she said  
  
"HEY!!! I resent that!"  
  
"More like resemble"  
  
"GIRLS!!"  
  
"Sorry mom" they both said in union  
  
Vi's father sighed "Were moving for business reasons, if we make this move it'll be a lot easer to pay for your collages"  
  
Vi's weakness was how badly she wanted to go to Harvard, and she worked all the time so she could help pay for it, and to her dad's relief she nodded "Fine, but if it tries to torturer me by bringing all it's new friends over because it knows it'll take me a while to make some, then I get to shave it's head"  
  
"IT"S NOT MY FAULT I'M MORE LIKABLE THAN YOU!!"  
  
"GIRLS!!!!"  
  
"Sorry mom" they both said in union, again. Vi stalked up stairs to her room "It's just not fair" she said. She had always been a loner, but when she started high school she made friends, but she didn't want to repeat that again. Not again, she didn't want to get the title "Loner lady" back, her fingers closed around the hilt of her foam sword, "I don't want to go back" she said falling onto her bed, "I don't"  
  
  
  
Laying on his bed in a semi-conscious state Geff listened to the lyrics of what ever song was currently playing, he didn't know that his sound system was actually off and that song had just been stuck in his head for a while. "Hey bro, you awake?" Sam, who else  
  
"No, go away" he mumbled  
  
"Liar" he said walking in his room, ignoring his brother's mumbling  
  
"Go away, want to listen to my music"  
  
"Geff, your music isn't on"  
  
Geff looked over at his sound system, to see that Sam was right, "Damn it, not again" Sam laughed, Geff listened to music non-stop, but when he did stop what ever song was stuck in his head played it's self making him think that his system was on "why are you in here" he asked forcing him self into a sitting (well not really) position  
  
He sighed, Sam hated talking about the paranormal, but it had been bugging him since the second he got out of the car "Have you been feeling sort of, strange lately?"  
  
"Hu? What do you mean by "Strange"?"  
  
Sam shifted uneasily "Like there was some one else in the room with you, stuff like that"  
  
"I always feel like that in this house, always have, you know that, now go away and let me sleep"  
  
"I know you always feel it, but did it feel, different today?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm so used to it I just ignore it"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You retard, you know that it can be warnings"  
  
"Sam, I don't want to say this again, so listen to me, "I d o n' t c a r e"  
  
"You should" and with that Sam left, his brother could be such a little retard some times, he let out a sigh of defeat, if he wasn't going to keep and eye open for anything, then he'd just have to do it for him, normally he wouldn't give a shit, but he'd been having weird dreams lately, dreams where painful things were happening to Geff, not being forced to listen to pop and country for three days with out food, much worse, he shuddered and laid on his bed and hoped they were only dreams. If they were, then Geff was safe, but he made a mental note to keep an eye open for a blue haired girl.  
  
Wow, I wrote a chapter with just my own characters, COOL!!! So far nobody reviewed my last chapter, *WHAAAAAAA* but... PLEASE REVIWE!!! I'll have the next chapter up faster, so if you read this and don't review may pink fuzzy bunnies eat you alive! 


	8. Chapter eight, FOOD FIGHT!

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, but I do own Lori  
  
Chapter eight A haunting past and new beginnings  
  
I walked in the group, some thing I was not used to doing, you get used to being a loner after awhile, so I was having a bit of trouble adjusting. "Katie, you alive?" asked Yugi  
  
"I hope so" I hadn't really been paying attention, just enough to pull a smart ass comment out of nowhere, my specialty, but then I noticed Kaiba, he's too cute for my own good. Damned hormones. He looks so distracted, I noticed Geff was looking at him too; we both looked at each other and smiled wickedly, I like Geff, we think alike, we both crept up behind him and pounced  
  
"What the fu?"  
  
I smiled "Hiya!"  
  
Kaiba looked at me and Geff, who had leeched onto him like hyper children, Geff smiled "innocently" "Hello"  
  
Kaiba blinked, "Could you un-attach your selves from me?" he asked  
  
Geff and I looked at each other "Naw" I said  
  
Geff was smiling "Your fun to leech onto"  
  
Kaiba shook his head "Hyper..."  
  
"What was that?" I asked  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Geff was grinning from ear to ear "Seto's in trouble!"  
  
Every one was laughing at us, I barley noticed, but Kaiba was blushing. I sighed, "I'll be nice and give you back your arm" I said un-attaching myself from him, part of me wanted to grab his arm again and say, "Never mind!" but I didn't.  
  
"Geff, can I please have my arm back? This really doesn't look right"  
  
Geff quickly let go, and for the first time in a long time I couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't remember the last time I just couldn't help my self, I noticed that every one else was laughing too, even Kaiba. Geff smiled and looked at Kaiba "I challenge you to a randomness contest!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A randomness contest, we go back and forth saying completely random things, first to be un-random, for example say ass than shit, loses"  
  
Every one was giving Geff a weird look; I smiled "I accept your challenge for Kaiba 'cause he's too scared to accept"  
  
Geff smiled, "Kaiba, will you be ref, since you're too scared to play the game?"  
  
The glare Kaiba gave him was one that could have killed some one twice before they hit the ground "Fine" he snarled after Geff was un-fazed by his glare, "On three, one, two, THREE!"  
  
Geff went first "Apple"  
  
"Luck"  
  
"Lord of the rings"  
  
"Phone"  
  
"CHEES!!!"  
  
"Ass"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Spontaneous combustion" every one ohh ed and aww ed  
  
"Pink"  
  
"Giraffes"  
  
"Fart"  
  
"Marker" after we got to the game shop (while continuing our randomness contest) Kaiba called it a draw  
  
"Hey Katie, do you duel?" Yugi looked at me  
  
"Not well" I pulled out my deck, it was pathetically weak. "Take a look at my deck" I said handing it to him, he shuffled through my cards  
  
"Not bad" he said handing me back my deck  
  
I raised an eye brow "Are you serious? Kurobi's one of my strongest cards" I said, it wasn't true, but I did manage to make every one sweat drop  
  
"Your strongest card is Launch Spider"  
  
"Actually, it's Summoned Skull" I said  
  
"Your deck doesn't sound that weak to me" said Geff  
  
"It does to me" said Kaiba, suddenly his voice was dripping with ice  
  
"Be nice, it's not my fault I can't get good cards" said I looking at my deck, I liked my deck, even if it isn't all that strong  
  
  
  
Kaiba was fighting with him self, part of him wanted to be run like hell, another part of him wanted to go back to his old ways, and of course, his Yami wanted him to try and be nice /Go away!!!? //To where? I mean really, I live in your head!// /Go back to sleep/ //Can't// /Why?/ //I just can't// To his relief his cell phone rang "Hello?"  
  
"Hi big brother" Mokuba's voice was a bit shaky  
  
"Mokuba? What's wrong?"  
  
"T-these b-big g-g-guys were t-trying"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At school"  
  
"I'll come and pick you up"  
  
"O.k"  
  
"Bye, see you soon"  
  
"Kay, see you soon"  
  
"I have to leave, something happened, I'll see you all tomorrow"  
  
"Bye" Yugi smiled "See ya"  
  
"What happened?" asked Geff, sounding a bit concerned  
  
"Not completely sure, I'll give you details tomorrow or some thing" he said leaving  
  
"Kay"  
  
Kaiba called his driver and was soon at the school, he headed to the office, sure enough Mokuba was there, he was in pretty rough shape, he had a cut lip, bloody nose, and a black eye forming "What happened?" asked his brother as he inspected the wounds "I got in a fight" "With who?" demanded Kaiba  
  
"Some of the school bullies"  
  
"What are there names?" Mokuba was silent, "They threatened to hurt you if you told on them, didn't they?" asked Kaiba, Mokuba nodded, "They won't hurt you again, I promise" said Kaiba giving his little brother a hug  
  
"Thanks big brother, I know I can always count on you" he said  
  
"Let's go home" said Kaiba, the two were about to leave when an angry middle age woman came and blocked there way  
  
"Have you seen what that runt did to my precious Charles?"  
  
"No, and I don't want to, now please move your worthless excuse for a being out of my way" he said it calmly, but this woman was on a rampage, she slapped Kaiba in the face.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I? Tell me, how old is your son?"  
  
"Fifteen" she answered sounding a bit uncertain  
  
"Well you raised a boy who goes and beats up kids half his sizes, if you raise a boy like that then you are a pathetic excuse for a mother" he said just as calmly as before She stood there shocked, the two moved past the woman easily. Once they were both in the limo Kaiba turned to his little brother "What did you do to him?" Mokuba smiled a little bit  
  
"I broke his nose"  
  
I was trying not to laugh at Joey, who was losing miserably to Katie in a duel.  
  
"Kates you said ya weren't good!" he said playing a card face down  
  
"I'm not" she said attacking his face down card and taking the rest of his life points "You're just even worse than me" every one was laughing  
  
"Hey Geff, wanna duel?" asked Joey, knowing that I was really bad, note the word was  
  
I smiled "Sure" I pulled out my deck and began to shuffle; my deck had doubled in size since the last time I had seen any of them "You go first" I said drawing five cards, I could have done a little dance, I had drawn star boy and roaring ocean snakes, star boy was actually very weak, but it's effect was great, lowers all fire monsters attack by 400 and raises all water by 500, my snake was water, and Joey had just opened with Flaming swordsman. After that first monster was down the rest were easy, his red eyes didn't come up. "Did I forget to tell you I got better?" I asked, Joey used to always beat me, but now it was I got my revenge  
  
"Where did you get cards like that?" asked Triston  
  
"Good luck with booster-packs" I said shuffling my deck.  
  
"I wish I had good luck with booster-packs" said Katie looking at her small deck, out of nowhere we suddenly heard Darth Vader's theme music, Katie answered he cell phone "Hello? O.k. I'm at the Turtle game shop, I'll wait out side, O.k., see you soon"she hung up "My uncle"  
  
"You have to go home?" asked Tea  
  
"Yeah, my uncle's coming to pick me up; I have to wait out side for him"  
  
"Remember to ask him about tomorrow" said Mai following her out with the rest of us  
  
She sighed "I will"  
  
"What's tomorrow?" asked Yugi  
  
"Were all spending the night to Mai's" said Serenity  
  
Joey and Triston looked like they were about to break out laughing "You having a slumber party!" said Joey  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Tea  
  
They both suddenly had a dreamy look on there faces "PERVERTS!!!" yelled Katie playfully as she hit them both with her book-bag  
  
  
  
Lori was sitting at her normal table with her friends and Max, it was her last day, Cindy had already been given a broken nose, her friends all had some sort of flesh wound, of course all provided by Lori. "So you're leaving" said Ally, one of her best friends  
  
"Yeah" said Lori playing with her food, she smiled wickedly "Guys? How about we have a little fun?" she had loaded a meat ball onto he spoon and launching it at some random person, the person happened to be Cindy, she spun around and launched some Jello at Lori, Lori ducked and it hit Randy, Randy went red in the face and launched part of his sandwich at her, but missed and hit Rick, in about ten seconds a food fight had started "FOOD FIGHT!!!" yelled Lori ducking under a table with Max to doge some flying god-only-knows-what-cafeteria-food "Hi" she said to Max  
  
He smiled "Hi, tell me, why did you start this if you planned on hiding under a table?"  
  
"I'm going back up" she said, she grabbed a tray and surfaced, using the tray as a shield she grabbed a spoon and found a bowl of mushy some thing, "perfect" she said as she loaded up the spoon and fired, she hit the principle, who had been trying to get every one to behave, "Shit!" she ducked behind a garbage can and waited till she was out the principal view to launch some more of that mushy stuff at random people, by the end of lunch she had been nailed with a few sandwiches, carrot sticks and one or two hot-dogs, but other than that was fine, over half the school was covered in food, Max, who had stayed hidden under the table had been able to get some really good shots in and remained un-marked, She was walking with him and Ally, (who had gotten nailed with a cup of pudding) and Kail(Her boy friend) to there next class, "I am the food fight queen" she said triumphantly  
  
Ally shook her head, "I know, you're the queen, he's the king, yeah yeah yeah, we know!"  
  
Lori stuck her tongue out "At least I'm not covered in pudding!"  
  
"At least I don't have hot-dog on me!"  
  
Lori brushed her self off "I don't have hot-dog on me"  
  
"You did"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"STOP!!" yelled Max and Kail at the same time  
  
"Why? Asked Lori innocently  
  
"Because if you keep going I'll lose what little sanity I have" said Max  
  
"Sanity's over rated" said Lori matter-of-factly  
  
"True" said Kail, Ally nodded in agreement, Max sweat dropped, some thing that tends to happen a lot when you're around Lori and Ally. The last two classes went by quickly, Lori was saying good bye to every one, she had made planes with Max, Ally and Kail for tomorrow, now about half the school knew her e-mail.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow" said Lori, Max was walking home with her, they walked down the street in silence, both wanting to ask the question, but afraid of the answer, "Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we going to try and, and"  
  
"Have a long distance relationship?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't know, do you want to?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Domino's far from here..."  
  
"And long distance relationships usually end with the two people growing apart" Max finished  
  
"So until I set foot in Domino, were still a couple" said Lori  
  
Max nodded, and put his arm around Lori, they walked home like that, and not another word was said  
  
  
  
Vi was walking to school, she had brought her foam sword to school with her so she could hit people who bugged her with it. "HEY!!!" she looked over, Chance was running over his florescent red hair flying all over the place  
  
"Hey" said Vi as he stopped in front of her  
  
"Rumor has it that your moving, please tell me that it's just a rumor"  
  
Vi shook her head "I wish it was, how did you hear?"  
  
"One of the girls that lives near you said they heard you screaming were moving"  
  
Vi laughed "I never knew I was that loud" she said  
  
Chance shrugged "I didn't hear you" he said  
  
She smiled "We leave tomorrow"  
  
"That sucks shit" he said miserably  
  
She nodded "I know, help me tell the others" she said  
  
He nodded "Kay"  
  
"Hello" said Ann  
  
"Hey" said Chance and Vi in union  
  
"You two are talking in union again, what's going on?"  
  
"Wait till Sandy get here" said Vi, she wanted to tell them all at once  
  
"O.k." said Ann sounding a bit scared  
  
Then as if on cue Sandy came through the bushes "Hi" she said  
  
Chance gave her a weird look "Why did you come out of the bush?"  
  
"It doesn't take as long to come to school" she said  
  
"You're a bit too strange for your own good" said Ann  
  
Vi looked at Chance, he nodded "Ummmm, guys... I have to tell you something"  
  
"What?" asked Sandy  
  
"I-I'm moving" she said  
  
"WHAT??!?!?!?" screamed Ann, loud enough to make Vi cringe  
  
"I-I'm m-m-moving" she had inherited her dad's nervous studded  
  
"Why?" asked Sandy  
  
"My dad's work" she said  
  
Chance looked at her "Is that why you brought your sword to school?"  
  
She smiled "Yup" and then hit each of her friends over the head with it  
  
"Well that was uncalled for" said Chance  
  
"Meh, it was fun" every one sweat dropped  
  
"For you!" said Sandy rubbing her head  
  
  
  
Another chapter done!!! YAY!!! Again, thank you to all those who reviewed, and if you read this and didn't review last time I hope the pink fuzzy bunnies got you. So please review, if you don't may a rabid squirrel eat you! 


	9. Chapter nine, histarical laughter

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! But I do own Lori Note: If you want to ask any questions e-mail me Other note: Please check out my other fic!  
  
Chapter nine A haunting past and new beginnings  
  
  
  
I sat on the fence petting Dragon, he offered a little comfort, it's hard to lose some one you love. It's hard to admit that you'll never see them again. But I was trying to, trying to accept the fact that I'd never see my mother again, I felt tears sting my eyes. I hadn't stopped crying for long in the last few days. I heard the car pull into the drive way, Katie came into the back yard to find me.  
  
"Hi" she said softly  
  
"Hi" I said, my voice was horse and shaky "How can you ignore it?"  
  
"With great difficulty" said Katie sitting down on the fence with me  
  
I didn't laugh "Be serious" I said  
  
She shrugged "To be honest, I don't really know, I find something to distract me, but it doesn't work when you're alone" she said  
  
"What do you do when you're alone?" I asked  
  
"Cry" she said it simply, plainly.  
  
"I want it to stop hurting" I said looking down at my shoes  
  
"That's natural" she said stroking her horse's neck  
  
"Katie" She looked over at me to say she was listing "Did you know my dad?"  
  
"Not well" she said "I was young when he left"  
  
"What can you tell me about him?"  
  
That he always scared me when I was little, he reminded me of my dad" she added her voice trailing off  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
It was obvious that she was searching for the right words "You know how you can sort of sense a person's intentions?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, your dad reminded me of my dad"  
  
"So in other words it's a good thing he left?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Joey  
  
"I play, FLAMEING SWORDS MAN!!! In attack mode" I added, no way Geff could beat that  
  
Geff raised an eye brow, we had dulled about six time, he had won every time, but I was determined to win "You act like you just won" said Geff taking a card out of his hand "I play..." he was drawing it out on purpose "the same combo I've beaten you with every time" he finished, I groaned as he laid star boy and roaring ocean snake down, taking the rest of my life points  
  
"One more duel, I know I can beat you!!!" I pleaded  
  
"Joey, we've dueled eight times, I've won every time using the same combo, you're just to easy" he said  
  
I glared, "Take that back" I knew I was growling, like a little angry puppy, as Kaiba would say  
  
Geff raised his eye brow again "Jo, I speak the truth" he said pocketing his deck, I growled a bit louder, then I talked him, maybe not the smartest thing to do, but it made me feel better  
  
"Joey what the fuck are you doing?!?!" asked Geff kicking me off him  
  
"I can beat you" I snarled  
  
"Joey, calm down" said Serenity's voice  
  
Suddenly coming back to my sense I turned a little red "Ummm, sorry" I said reaching down and helping Geff up  
  
He laughed "So k" he said accepting my help, one of the things that I like about Geff is he can forgive and forget. For some un-known reason I broke out laughing, soon Geff was laughing too, then Yugi joined in, then Tristen, then Bakura, the girls just stood there looking at us wired  
  
"Guys what are you laughing at?" asked Tea  
  
"I-I don't know" said Geff trying to get up, he had fallen over because he was laughing so hard "But it sure as hell is funny" he added falling back to the ground laughing just as hard as before, soon Serenity started to giggle  
  
"Not you too!" said Mai as Serenity broke out laughing  
  
"Told ya" said Geff in-between laughing, after about fifteen minutes we had all stopped laughing  
  
"Well that was fun" said Yugi smiling  
  
The rest of us nodded in agreement "I think it was stupid" said Mai. I smiled wickedly "Joseph, what are you doing?" I grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her "S-s-stop i-it Jos-seph!" she screamed  
  
"Na" I said continuing tickling her  
  
"Joey!!!" she shrieked, Yugi's grandpa came into the room to see why Mai was screaming, he saw, and left, he had learned that it was the beast course of action already "STOP IT!!" she yelled, I decided to give her a breather, smiling demonically I stepped back "Joseph Wheeler, when I get my hands on you..." before she could finish her sentence I ran out the door and down the hall  
  
"TRY AND CATCH ME!!" I screamed running down the hall like a kid  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She screamed chasing after me  
  
I tripped and fell on my back, she had tripped over me, so our current position was me on my back, her on top of me, I smiled, and kissed her, she broke the kiss "Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?" she asked cuddling into me  
  
"Cause I'm just too loveable!" I said smiling  
  
Serenity  
  
Joey and Mai were kissing again, makes you feel lonely when you see happy couples. I envy Mai some times, how she has some one who cares about her so much. Yugi was beside me, like every one else watching the couple, I knew that he had a crush on me, but I was the only one who knew, every one else thought he liked Tea. My brother looked up and saw us watching, "Uhh, hi?" he looked at us all  
  
Geff shook his head "Get a room" he said walking away, well into the next room.  
  
Mai turned a bright red, she didn't know Geff, I didn't either for that matter, but that's beside the point. It's funny to see someone turn shades of red you didn't even know existed. "Ummmm" she looked at us all, got off of Joey and brushed her self off, suddenly Tea broke out laughing. "Not this again" moaned Mai.  
  
We were all laughing our asses off within ten seconds, even Mai. The phone rang and Yugi answered "Hello, one sec, for you" he said holding the phone out to Joey  
  
"Hi" said Joey "Kay, I hear you, we'll be home soon" he said and hung up "Come on sis, we gotta go home. Bye every one" he gave Mai a kiss and left, me trailing him  
  
"What did dad want" I panted, Joey was almost running, which wasn't a good thing  
  
"Don't know, sounded mad" he added, his voice was serious. I nodded and sped up a little to keep up with him, after about ten minutes we came in sight of our hose, I was relived, Joey was a fast runner.  
  
Dad was waiting for us, he didn't look happy, "Joseph Wheeler, you are in serious trouble" he said, his voice sounding angry, Joey cringed from the use of his full name  
  
"I didn't do anything" he said  
  
"Serenity, go inside" my Dad instructed, what ever was about to happen he didn't want me to see, I ran up to my room and opened my window, I could hear them both  
  
"Joey, I got a call from your teacher" he said 'So that's why he's in trouble' "Do you know why your teacher called?" he asked Joey shook his head, I could barley tell though. "She said you haven't handed in a single bit of home work" he said, Joey was nervous, I didn't blame him "Joseph, why haven't you been handing in your homework?" again with the full name.  
  
"W-well, you see-"  
  
"You don't have a reason, do you?" he asked  
  
Joey looked down in defeat "No, I don't" he said Dad nodded  
  
"Your grounded until your next report-card, or your teacher tells me that you've started to hand in your work, if I get another call, you know what happens" he said walking in, Joey followed, his head hung down in defeat.  
  
Kaiba  
  
I was working, still, again, like always. Typing, non-stop, my eyes were watery from staring at the monitor for so long. I heard the door creep open. "Big brother?" I turned around to see Mokuba standing there in his P.J's  
  
"What are you doing up?" I asked  
  
"Couldn't sleep" he said walking in my office and sitting down  
  
"Why?" I asked. Mokuba looked down at his feet "Did they threaten to come after you in the middle of the night?" I asked, he nodded, "Mokuba, with all the security we have, they'd be charred to a crisp before they reached your room" I reassured him  
  
He shook his head "It's not just that" he said, his head still lowered "It's your Yami" he knew about him, but I hadn't told him that he was awake //Why's he afraid of me?// /I don't know, maybe because you beat me and pushed my adopted Father out a window?/ //You wished he was dead, how was I supposed to know you didn't mean it literally?// /YOU LIVE IN MY HEAD!!! How couldn't you???// //...//  
  
"Why are you afraid of my Yami?" I asked, he would never hurt Mokuba, not and live.  
  
"He's back, I saw you talking to him earlier" //Busted// /SHUT UP!!/ //Fine//  
  
"He won't hurt you" I said  
  
"I know, but he might hurt you" //...// /Will you?/ //Only if you wish you were stronger again// I sighed mentally and physically  
  
"He says he won't" I assured him, I was tough enough  
  
"Promise?" /Promise?/ I asked him mockingly //As long as you shut up soon// he said angrily  
  
"He promises" I said  
  
Mokuba nodded in satisfaction, "Kay, now go to bed" he ordered me  
  
I laughed "Do I have to?" I pretended to whine  
  
"Yes" said Mokuba with fake seriousness  
  
I pretended to sigh "Fine" I saved what I had been working on and stood up, Mokuba stood up with me, most people don't see this side of me, I have my own reasons, my Yami being only one of them  
  
  
  
Stupid writers block!!!! In my opinion this chapter sucks, well review and tell me what you think, flame if you want, just be genital, all flames will help roast a rabid squirrel, and if you don't review then I'll sick my rabid zombie squirrel on you!!! *pouts* pleaseplease reviwe 


	10. Chapter ten, PILLOW FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! But... I do own some cards(at least)  
  
Chapter ten  
  
I was half asleep, like usual my c.d. player was on, or at least I think it is. "Geff?" I looked up groggily and muttered something  
  
"Geff, I need to talk to you" I looked at the woman who stood at the end of my bed, it wasn't my mother  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU????????" I was wide awake and sitting up against the wall  
  
She gave me this look, one that could even melt Seto's heart and make him feel guilty "You don't know who I am?" she asked softly  
  
I shook my head "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life"  
  
She raised an eye brow "Are you sure about that?"  
  
I nodded "Yes, I think I'd remember you, I don't know too many green haired woman" I said  
  
She smiled slightly "Well, it has been a very long time" she looked at me as if expecting me to say something, when I didn't she continued "Well, I'm Mrs. Kaiba" I could have fallen off the bed  
  
"Y-your Seto's, mom" she nodded, she hadn't been joking when she said a very long time, nine years to be exact(note: I don't know the age difference between Kaiba and Mokuba, so please bear with me)  
  
"So you do remember me" she said  
  
"It's impossible for you to be here, your, dead. You died giving birth to Mokuba" (It's true)  
  
She nodded "True, you're asleep right now, it's the only way I can speak with the living" she said "I want to ask you a favor. You see, Seto's been cold to almost every one since his adopted father, but he's going to start to warm up soon, can you help him?" she asked, her eyes were begging me  
  
"How can I help?" I had forgotten that you just can't say no to Seto's mom  
  
"Be there for him, help him understand what he's feeling, he's never been in love before"  
  
"Love?" I opened my eyes "Well that was, weird"  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sam don't do that!!!!" I screamed  
  
He laughed "Sorry bro"  
  
"Wait, how do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh...."  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Ummmmm...."  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Well you're not the only one who's psychic!"  
  
"You were watching my dreams!!!"  
  
"Uhhhhh, yeah" Sam and I had deal, I didn't read his thoughts, dreams ect. If he didn't read mine  
  
"How long have you been doing this for?" I wanted to know how long he'd been looking at things I didn't want him to see  
  
"Just since we got home" he said, I was glaring  
  
"I could kill you right now, you know that?"  
  
He nodded, it was a hollow threat, Sam could kick my ass any day, he was twice my size "I had a reason though" he said, I raised an eye brow, 'better be good' I thought "I've been having these weird dreams lately, I think there visions"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So they involve very nasty things happening to you"  
  
I sighed, that was a good reason "O.k., but I get to read your mind next time you have a girl over" I said  
  
"No" Sam barley breathed the word  
  
"Yes, I want to know what you plan to do after dinner" I said smiling evilly  
  
"Fine" he hissed and returned to his own room, I laid back in my bed and looked at the clock, "Seven" I could go back to sleep, but for some reason I didn't  
  
Yugi  
  
//Yugi, are you alright?// /Yeah, just personal stuff Yami/ //Oh?// /Girl trouble/ I knew Yami would press my to tell him, so save myself the trouble //Who?// /Tea and Serenity/ //SERENITY?!?// /Yeah/ //How is this trouble?// /I like them both, and I think Tea likes me, but lately Serenity's been giving me mixed signals/sad I know, but it was bothering me //I haven't noticed, well why does it matter?// /Ummmm/ //Abiou// I sighed mentally and physically /I want to ask one of them out, but I don't know which, and I'm afraid to ask one out and have her say no, and if I then ask the other she'll feel like second best/ //Your world confuses me// said Yami, I laughed, Yami hated this time, he didn't trust any thing electrical, or toilets, when our bodies were separate (which is when I'm at home) he'll use the toilet, at least. But he won't use the light switch, refrigerator, or microwave, he will however; use the T.V., and the shower. He wants to get a T.V. in the shower; he doesn't understand that electricity and water just don't mix. I'm afraid he'll learn that the hard way. /It's nothing/ I looked at my Algebra home work "When will we ever use this stuff?" I asked no one in particular //Ummmm// /I was talking to myself Yami/ //Well that seems silly, especially when you have me to talk to// /Yami, why don't you separate?/ I suddenly felt very drained and Yami was standing beside me  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it's just hard to work with you in my head" I said  
  
He shrugged "So k" he then went in search of the T.V, according to Grandpa he watches too much, I agree but I can't stop him, just like I can't make his turn on the light instead of using a candle. Yami can be weird, but he's constantly pulling my butt out of trouble, so I let him get away with it. The phone rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yug" said a very tiered sounding Joey  
  
"Hey Joey what's up, you sound awful" I said general concerned for my friend  
  
"I'm grounded till my grades go up" he said depressively "The only time I'm allowed out with friends is if there totering me" he said sounding even more depressed  
  
"What subject do you want me to help with" I knew that was what he was getting at  
  
"What ever one you can help me most in" he said, I leaned back in my chair  
  
"Let's see, defiantly not English" I looked at my math book, "Or math, you don't need help in gym, so that leaves Chemistry"  
  
We both laughed, Joey almost set fire to the school before, he needed help in Chem. "Well that works out well, you help me with Chem., Tea helps me with home economic and Tristen helps me with math"  
  
"You have home eck?"  
  
"Uhhh, I figured I needed to learn how to cook" he said, I heard some one enter the room on the other end "Gotta go Yug, see ya at school" then he hung up, I had a hunch he wasn't allowed on the phone.  
  
  
  
Kaiba  
  
  
  
School is useless. I've said it once and I'll say it again. Having a stupid Yami doesn't help, he's always asking me to explain why I'm at school in the first place, then why I sit beside Katie in every subject. I think there's a conspiracy. I had started to go back to my cold ways, or trying to, but when I told Katie off she bitched slapped me. My Yami's been having a field day. Glad there weren't any reporters. So currently I have a very pissed teenage girl next to me, and a pain in the ass Yami in my head, the world is out to get me. "MR. KAIBA!!!" aw shit, what did I do now? //I'd like to know that too// /Shut up/ "If you could take a few minutes and stop staring at Miss Mills and read page 90 paragraph three I'd highly appreciate it" I hate my English teacher  
  
I wasn't the only one to turn bright reds at that moment, Katie did too. WHATS WRONG WITH ME???? //Me// /Go away/ I said weakly //Haven't we already been over this, I LIVE IN YOUR FREAKING HEAD!!!// /Just shut up/ to my great surprise, he did. I read what the teacher had asked me and fell back into my own thoughts "Kaiba" I looked over, it was Katie, who else?  
  
"What?" I snapped  
  
She gave me a death glare, actually, the term "death glare" is an under statement, Glare of Doom is slightly better, "If your going to be an ass munch then I won't even talk to you" she said  
  
"Ass munch????"  
  
"Just a term I use" she said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know! I like it!"  
  
"Ass munch?" I asked again  
  
She sighed, "Do you want me to list some others?" she child  
  
I smiled "What the hell"  
  
Another glare of Doom "Let's see, jock-strap"  
  
"Jock-strap?"  
  
"What I call all jocks" she said, I raised an eye brow  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The meaning of life for me is to torment Jock-straps" she said trying not to smile, she was a horrible liar  
  
"I'm not even going to ask" I said  
  
"Good, took you long enough to figure it out"  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Don't ask me questions like that if you don't want confusing answers"  
  
I smiled //Kaiba's got a girl friend// sang my Yami, I mentally punched him. //Hey, that hurt// the bell rang and every one headed to the cafeteria, I don't know why people like the cafe, it's weird, the food doesn't look eatable, and yet the lines are un-natural. A few years ago Geff and I came up with the theory that they use mind control. So to this day I've never even touched Cafeteria food. Yeah, I'm paranoid, that's what happens when you grow up with an abusive Yami. //I wasn't abusive, you wanted to be tougher, I made you tougher// I sighed mentally and physically. /You need to learn to take things less literally/ //Meh// I wandered out into the back, I sat under the tree I always sit under, with my lunch at my side and Lap-top sitting on my lap. I did this every day. I don't like changes. New is unknown. I sighed. And leaned against the tree, /Yami/ it was what I called him, he never told me his name //Yeah?// /Why have you never told me your name?/ He was confused at the question //Why do you care?// /Curious/ He shrugged mentally //I don't know// /YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?!?/ He cringed //I was once alive ya know, but I can't remember anything, including my name// I knew he was leaving something out. Something that he didn't want me to know /Well I can't call you Yami anymore/ he knew about everything that happened, he knew what Pegasus did, Battle city, everything. //Then give me a name// /Give you a name?/ //Yeah// /Like what?/ //Something cool// I mentally sweat dropped, //Hmmmmm, how about.... NERWIN!!!/ /ACK! You need to learn the meaning of the word "cool"// I laughed mentally //I was joking/ //You? Joke? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!// I opened my e-mail. Another one from that bitch. I still didn't know her name, I cursed out loud, she wasn't giving me room to shred her to pieces. I responded to her e-mail and moved on to others. I stopped /How about Blade?/ //Blade? Where'd that come from?// I shrugged mentally /Dunno, but deems to fit you/ //Maybe// I moved on to other e- mails  
  
  
  
Katie  
  
I had my bag slung over my shoulder; we were walking to Mai's house. "I hate school uniforms" I said out loud  
  
"There isn't any thing we can do about it" said Mai  
  
Serenity sighed "We tried talking to the principal"  
  
I smiled "But you never had me trying" the three of them gave me an odd look "Give me a few weeks and we'll be wearing pants"  
  
Tea laughed "I doubt that"  
  
"We'll see" I said. I could get the principal to change the uniforms, and if I couldn't, then we were screwed. Mai stopped and smiled  
  
"This is my house" she said as the four of us walked in  
  
I looked around "Nice, can I change out of our uniforms somewhere?"  
  
"The bathrooms down the hall" said Mai  
  
I walked down the hall and into the bathroom, I was glad the door was open, I don't think I could have found it if it wasn't. I changed into my normal clothes and went back to the living room. I was surprised to see that they had all changed too. Mai was wearing a small white tube top with a short purple skirt and a purple jacket. Tea was wearing a pink turtle neck and a short skirt. Serenity was wearing a pair of jeans, a yellow long sleeve and a pink vest. They all gave me "that look", I didn't blame them, I was wearing snug plad pants, with chains attached to the side, a shirt that said "Cereal Killer" with a skull and crossed spoons a few wrist bands and a spiked collar.  
  
Mai raised an eye brow "Do you always wear that?"  
  
I looked down at my self "Not always"  
  
Mai sighed "If you wanna get a Kaiba you need to change your look"  
  
"I'm not changing who I am for some guy!"  
  
"Not changing who you are, changing your look"  
  
"Not happenin"  
  
She sighed "At least get rid of the collar"  
  
I smiled and took it off "Better?"  
  
"Not much, but I can work with your look"  
  
I sighed. This was going to be a long day.....  
  
Lori  
  
I was sitting on the steps in front of my house, with Max, all my things were packed, Kail and Ally were sitting on the grass. I had been on the verge of tears all day. "Lor you ok?" Kail, one not to notice the obvious asked looking concerned  
  
"Well aren't we observant today" I said "sweetly"  
  
"Oh yeah... Sorry....." When I was pissed I could make you feel an inch tall. Poor Kail was on his way to being shrunk  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to do that to him "It's ok"  
  
"Lori" someone whispered it. I almost didn't hear it, I looked around trying to see the owner of the voice. "Lori, be careful" I was getting a bit pissed. Who the hell was trying to mess with me now? Think that they'd learn from Cindy that it doesn't end well.  
  
"Lori what's up? You've got "that look" again" Said Max  
  
"Hu? What look?"  
  
"That look, the one you always get right before some thing bad happens, but we have no way of knowing"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about"  
  
Max sighed and put his arm around me "You never do"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean!!!"  
  
"Nothing" I knew it meant some thing because he used his innocent voice  
  
"Liar!"  
  
My dad came out of the house "Lori it's time to go"  
  
It was one of the hardest things I've ever done that day. "Bye"  
  
Kail smiled "Come visit us during the summer, will miss you" I gave him a hug  
  
Ally was almost crying, so was I "E-mail me, call me, KEEP IN TOUCH!!!! I want a full detail report on all guys, see you this summer!!!"  
  
I smiled "I promise I'll come see you this summer"  
  
I looked at Max, the look in his eyes broke my heart. He pulled me into a hug and whispered n my ear "I don't want you to leave, but you have to, so I'm going to tell you this now, I love you" He then kissed me, it was a kiss that said it would be our last  
  
I was crying, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you too" I kissed him once more, softly. When our lips parted he handed me a letter  
  
"Read it once you get there"  
  
I nodded "O.k" I climbed into the passenger seat of my dad's car. I was crying more now. Max Ally and Kail were all waving at the car as it left. I watched my friends till we were out of sight. I didn't know it. But Max stayed in that spot long after I was out of sight. I looked out the window still crying. My dad looked over at me  
  
"Lori it's for the best"  
  
"I don't care" I said stubbornly. I really didn't care any more. I just didn't want to leave my friends behind. I turned on the radio. She loves me not by Papa Roach came on  
  
"Lori how can you listen to this stuff? You're going to be one of the CEO's of Mills and associates in a few years"  
  
"So? I don't see how me liking Papa Roach affects that"  
  
"It's not just that band and you know it, what about that other band, Sum182?"  
  
I sweat dropped "It's Sum41 and Blink182 Dad!" He laughed  
  
"Sorry, I don't listen to screaming"  
  
"It's not screaming, not Blink182 and Sum41, well ok, maybe Sum41, but that's not the point!"  
  
"I think it is, you know that the press is a bunch of hungry animals"  
  
"Wow, I listen to punk, big whoopty do!" I said sarcastically. He sighed in defeat, this was the third time we had had this debate. I planned to be a pain in the ass. I sighed, and looked back out the window, NOFX Gin and Juice (It's an actual song)(NOFX has a version of Gin and Juice) came on "What station is this?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Tea  
  
I pitied Katie. Mai was having fun giving her a make over. She had finally given in and let Mai give her a full make over. She looked miserable. She was wearing a bright pink tube top, bright pink short shorts and bright pink heels. "Kill me now" she said looking in the mirror  
  
"Ok, pink isn't your color, lets try blue" Mai began to dig through some her closet "Ah Ha! Try this on!" she forced a bunch of blue clothing into her hands  
  
Katie went into the next room "I'M NOT WEARING THIS!!!!"  
  
Mai looked confused "Why?"  
  
"I D O N 'T wear dresses, or skirts, unless I absolutely HAVE to"  
  
"Oh just put it on!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Katie just try on the dress, you don't have to keep it on!"  
  
She mumbled some thing under her breath and came out wearing the dress looking miserable. It looked great. It was a short spaghetti strap dress, she was wearing blue sandals and her hair matched it well. "I like it" I said  
  
Serenity nodded "So do I"  
  
Mai smiled "It's you"  
  
"No it isn't, THIS is me" She held up on of Mai's out fits. I laughed out loud. It was a pair of blur jeans and a long sleeve belly top. Both blue.  
  
"Then try it on" said Mai pushing her back into the bathroom throwing a pair of shoes in after her. I heard Katie sigh. Like I said, I pitied her. Really I did. She came out. I laughed; she had found a pair of abnormally big sunglasses, and her collar. So she had on a pair of tight low cut jeans, a long sleeve belly top, freakishly big sunglasses, and a spiked dog collar. "Where did you find those glasses?"  
  
Katie smiled, I think out of all the out fits she had tried on this was her favorite. "In the bathroom"  
  
Mai pulled the glasses off her and threw some thing at her "If you HAVE to wear a collar at least wear one that matches"  
  
Katie smile broadened "Kay" she took the red one off and but the blue one on "Well?" she said playfully.  
  
Mai smiled "Much better" she just as playfully as Katie  
  
Serenity and I both started to laugh. Mai was wearing the sun glasses. Katie raised an eye brow "How come you can wear the cool glasses?"  
  
"Because I am cool"  
  
"I'm cooler" said Katie playfully, Mai threw a pillow at her. It all ended up in a pillow fight. I spit out feathers.  
  
"Feathers don't taste good" I said everyone laughed, well not Katie. It was weird. One minute she's laughing so hard she's crying, then all of a sudden she becomes quite and sullen. "Katie what's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Hu?" she looked up at me, her face showed no singes of any pain, but her eyes told another story, they were full of pain and anguish.  
  
"You ok?" I asked  
  
"Fine" I knew she was lying. Her voice held no hint of it though. I looked her over; she was playing with a feather deep in thought. I felt something hit me in the back of the head, I turned around ready to whack Mai and Serenity with a pillow but I hit Yugi  
  
"YUGI!?!?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to visit you" he said spiting out feathers  
  
Geff smiled "We were bored, Joey couldn't come but he says hi"  
  
Mai was sneaking up behind Geff pillow in her hands, she whacked him in the back of the head. "GOT YA!"  
  
Geff grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it. Another pillow fight erupted, Katie sat on the side lines watching. Geff wouldn't let her for long though. He ran at her and threw his pillow. "EAT FEATHERS!!!" He said as the pillow came in contact with Katie's face. She looked up at him pillow in her hands  
  
She smiled evilly "No, YOU EAT FEATHERS!" and threw the pillow at him with all her might. We stopped the fight at about midnight. I think we all fell asleep. I don't really remember what happened after  
  
  
  
END  
  
Yet another chapter done, for the two people who reviewed, THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It really helps get the story up faster if I know I'm loved. Well Please review tell me what you think, bye!!!! 


	11. Chapter eleven, secrets revealed

Chapter 11  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!  
  
Katie  
  
I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before, but I hate sleeping. Why? Because I have visions, never nice pleasant ones. There was one particularly disturbing one I had been having lately; I was standing in front of two figures, they were both chained to a wall, separated and hurt badly, a voice tells me that I can free one, but the other will die on that wall, I hadn't seen who was on the wall before, but I wanted to cry when I did. It was like all the others, I was in my body, but I had no control, my body does whatever is supposed to happen when the vision comes to pass. So like the other times I stood, bloody and bashed up. The voice told me I could free one, but the other would die. I scream and try to decide which one to pick, but for the first time I saw who was chained to the wall, Kaiba and Geff, both were bloody and barley alive. "No...." dream me whispers. Geff whispers something, my name.  
  
"Katie......" I walked over to him "Save... Seto..... I know it's him you love" he laughed weakly "I admit I love you, but not like Seto..... Go to him........" he then passed out, I numbly walked over to where Seto was chained, I used the sword in my hands to break the chains, this was the first time I had noticed the sword, he sort of collapsed, I caught him, he let out a low moan.  
  
He looked up at me "Katie?" I could tell he couldn't see straight.  
  
I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks "Yeah, it's me" I was more than just a bit surprised when you could hear it in my voice, I hadn't done that since I was about three.  
  
His eyes were open, but I but I could tell he was having a hart time keeping them open "Don't cry" he said, bringing his hand up to my face and whipping my tears away "This isn't your fault"  
  
I shook my head causing my blue hair to fly all over the place "But it is, if I had been stronger...."  
  
He put a finger to my lips "You are strong Katie" he said, his voice was weak, drained. I sat up, covered in sweat, I didn't know why that dream bothered me so much, my visions were usually warnings, but never happened any thing like the dream, but this one had been bothering me, it bothered me more now that it had before because it always stopped at me screaming, I woke up. Geff mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over muttering about cheese, I looked around, we had all fallen asleep. Joey and Mai were beside each other, Tea and Triston were kinda close Yugi was right beside Serenity, Geff and I were actually a bit close, but that was it. I had a sixth sense attack, as I call them, my sixth sense goes ballistic and I get major deadly head aches, enough to make you pass out. I see a flood of images, some of things that happened, some that will, and some that are. I saw Kaiba, as a kid, cowering back, an old man was in position to hit him, the next one was Serenity, she was in a hospital, bandages over her eyes. The next one was Tea, it was her, up on a big stage, in front of a huge audience in a very pretty ballet costume, next was Yugi, I was thoroughly confused by his, It was him, he was dulling against Pegasus, I think it was him, he was taller, his hair was different, so were his eyes, then it was normal Yugi, he looked like hell, he played a card face down and died. I almost screamed, and then I saw Joey and Triston, dulling, but both looked determined, they wanted to win no matter what. Then was one of me, I was dulling, with my cousin Lori, she played a card face down and our opponents smiled, then a monster came out and attacked me, not my monster, me. I was disturbed by this one as much as Yugi's, then I saw Geff, and Kiaba, a small boy was with them too, and, Danny? Yes, it was him, he was the same age as the other boy, he had long black hair and an innocent face. Geff was bashed up badly, so was Kaiba, Danny and the other boy looked worn out. The next one was Mai and Vi, it was kinda funny, Vi was giving her a death glare, and Mai was throwing things at her. Next one made me scream out loud, it was Yugi, some guy who looked a bit like Bakura except with light blond hair and dark skin, Bakura and Kaiba being torn in half, screaming, in pain, the rest of us were off to the side watching in horror. They stopped, I had woken every one else up when I screamed, Geff had one hand on my back, "Hey, you ok?"  
  
I shook my head "No, I'm not....." I breathed, I was panting, out of breath,  
  
"What happened?" asked Yugi  
  
I gulped, Geff looked at me "Your psychic, aren't you?" he asked looking at me  
  
My jaw fell open, "How did you know?????" I asked utterly astounded  
  
Geff smiled warmly, "Your not the only one, when I touched your shoulder I saw a bit of what you were seeing" he said  
  
I looked at him "What did you see?"  
  
"Tea on stage dressed like a ballerina, the rest was just red" he said  
  
Tea looked at us weird "What are you talking about???" she asked  
  
"Were both psychic, Katie had a sort of vision, it hurts like hell. She saw something involving us, our future, past, even present" he said  
  
Tea looked at me "So me on stage is my future?"  
  
"Most likely. They don't always happen as I see them" I said rubbing my head tenderly.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Geff softly  
  
"You, Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, Joey and Tristin, my kid cousin, my cousin Lori, Vi, Bakura, and some guy who looked like him with light blond hair and darker skin" I said, not saying what I saw exactly  
  
"What was happening?" he asked  
  
I shut my eyes "Kaiba was a kid and about to be hit by some guy, Serenity was in a hospital with bandages over her eyes, there were two Yugi's, and one died, Tristen and Joey were dulling and looked like they were ready to fight to the death, my cousin and I duling these other two people, You and Kaiba were fighting to protecting two kids"  
  
"Who were they" he asked gently  
  
"One was my cousin and the other was the same age, with long black hair"  
  
"Sounds like Mokuba, keep going"  
  
"Then I saw Vi and Mia, Vi was giving her a death glare, and Mai was throwing things at her, the last one was Yugi, Bakura, the guy who looked like him and Kaiba looked like they were being torn in half" I finished looking down, amazed that I had just said all that.  
  
Every ones jaw had dropped, I knew that they'd stop talking to me, I just knew it "Well, the one with two of me already happened" said Yugi  
  
I looked at him "How?!?! You died!"  
  
Yugi shook his head "I didn't die" said Yugi "The other me was my Yami"  
  
"Yami? Your dark side?"  
  
Yugi nodded, he pulled out the pyramid necklace he always wears "He's the spirit of my millennium puzzle"  
  
Some thing clicked on the back of my mind "The seven Millennium items" I said in a voice that wasn't my own, not quite.  
  
Every one but Geff raised an eye brow "You know about the seven Millennium items?" asked Yugi a bit baffled, suddenly a light surrounded him and there were two Yugi's, a tall one with blond streaks in his hair and the one I knew.  
  
"How do you know about the seven Millennium items?" asked Yugi's Yami. I looked down, I didn't want to think about it, let a lone tell the story, I gave my necklace a squeeze, my aunts crystal had was now intertwined with my mom's. "How do you know about the seven Millennium items?" he demanded it this time. I closed my eyes tightly, to shut out the tears.  
  
I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder, it was Geff "You don't have to tell us if your not ready" he said softly, he then gave Yami a glare so he wouldn't say anything. I shook my head, causing a few tears to fall to the ground.  
  
"I'll tell you....."  
  
  
  
Vi  
  
I hate my sister, really I do, it's bad enough that she's annoying, but it was even worse that she was always coming onto Chance, she threw a rock at her "HEY!!!" whined a very annoyed Kara  
  
"What?" I asked innocently  
  
"YOU THREW A ROCK AT ME!!!"  
  
"I did not!" I protested, Chance took this opportunity to slowly inch away from the always annoying Kara  
  
Sandy and Ann came through the bushes "Sandy, I'd rather add two minutes to walk that go through the bushes ever again!!"  
  
"It's not THAT bad!" said Sandy in protest  
  
"It IS that bad!" she said picking leaves out of her hair  
  
Chance and I both laughed, Ann threw a rock at us, and missed. Then we all started to laugh, Kara gave us her "your so immature" look, which I called her "Oh damn, I soiled myself again" look "don't leave" said Sandy  
  
"I don't have a choice" I said sadly  
  
Chance put a reassuring arm around me "Don't worry Vi, there's a such thing as e-mail, ya know" he said, that's Chance for ya! He always try's to lighten the mood, not always successful, but it's the thought that counts. I punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow, you hit me. ABUSE!" he said pretending to run away. Sandy tripped him and whistled innocently. "ow, my spleen"  
  
"Your spleen?" I asked, "How can you hurt your spleen?"  
  
"With great difficulty" he answered rubbing his spleen (?) Chance can be weird, but that's all my friends for ya! Ann was the norm of the group, Sandy's the eccentric one, Chance is a class clown, me? I've been told I'm the moody, spastic one; don't I have the nicest friends? My dad loaded the last box into the car  
  
"Ok girls, it's time to leave, say good bye"  
  
I felt tears sting in my eyes, I looked at my friends, they all knew what was about to happen "Well, I guess this is good-bye" I said  
  
Chance shook his head, "There's a such thing as e-mail, and a nifty little thing called the telephone, we might not see you for a while, but your inbox is gonna be full"  
  
I smiled, Ann nodded "Chance might be stupid-  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"But his heart is in the right place, and he can state the obvious"  
  
Sandy smiled, "We all chipped in and got you this" she said handing me a small package  
  
I looked at it "Thanks" I opened it and laughed, it was a stationary set complete with envelopes and stamps "Are you guys trying to tell me something?" I teased  
  
We all laughed "Well" stated Sandy "Good-bye for now, write us once you find work" she said, we all laughed  
  
Ann went next "We'll miss you, keep in touch and keep an eye open for pink fuzzy bunnies"  
  
"NO! NOT THE PINK FUZZY BUNNIES!" yelled Chance, we all laughed at him, he smiled "Well, keep a riffle on you just in case you find anything pink and fuzzy, see you this summer, or Christmas break, write, e-mail, call us once you get settled down, and remember, ALWAYS be your self, you can't go wrong" I smiled and gave them al a hug  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys, well" I took a step back and straightened myself out, "Play nice, don't eat worms, and don't set fire to any thing with out me"  
  
"Damn it!" said Chance, we all laughed  
  
I climbed into the back seat of my parents suv, I rolled the window down and as the car pulled away I waved at my friends who were yelling bye "LOOK IN MY ROOM! I LEFT SOMETHING THERE FOR YOU!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Chance, I smiled and waved at them, I knew as soon as the car was out of sight that they rushed into the house. I looked out the window longingly, "bye" I whispered  
  
Kaiba's Yami  
  
I wouldn't call it a soul room, I wouldn't call it limbo ether, I knew I wasn't in his mind, but for the last seven years I had been trying to figure out where the hell I was. Kaiba was playing chess with Mokuba, it was one in the morning, but neither of them could sleep, why? Beats me. I was trying to remember some thing, some thing that had been trying to surface in my mind, but wouldn't, I was starting to get really pissed. Unlike Yugi and Bakura, I couldn't separate from Kaiba, they couldn't for long, uses up too much energy, it's hard for them not to be in the same room, I longed to be able to move on my own, I finally managed to dig out the memory that had been trying to focus. I was on a beach, with my wife? I was married? No, not my wife, we were engaged though. It was sun set and we were laying in the sand, she was playing with her ring, wait a sec, that was Kaiba's ring, well his mother's, but it wasn't her. She looked up at me, wow, I was young, seventeen oldest. "Orin?" oh, so that was my name.  
  
I looked down at her "Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me you won't forget me" why would she want me to promise her that? Her name came back to me, Julia, It came back to me painfully fast, Julia was sick, she was dying, and I loved her so I proposed because I knew she wanted to get married before she died. I watching myself talk to my lost love  
  
"I promise I'll never forget you" I said pulling her close.  
  
"Well that's one promise I broke" I said leaning back. /What?/ Shit, I forgot he heard me when I talked to my self "Uhhh nothing" /Your lying/ "Yes, yes I am, I was remembering something" /What?/ "Why do you care?" /Well I figure if I'm going to have you in my head we should at least be friends/ "I figured out my name eh" /You did, what is it??/ I smiled "Orin" /I still think Nerwin suites you better/ I sweat dropped "It does not!" I protested, he laughed, I didn't know Kaiba laughed "Oh my god! You're laughing! I didn't realize you knew how!" he mentally punched me, not hard, just a shut-up punch "Hey! That was uncalled for!" /Just a little pay back/ I wasn't positive, but I have a hunch we might get along this time around.  
  
  
  
Thank you to all three of my reviewers, I highly appreciate it, if you have any ideas or suggestions post them! If you don't, well just tell me what you think, if you don't review may killer zombie pink fuzzy bunnies get you!!! 


	12. Chapter twelve, mmmmmmmmm glue sticks

DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Geff  
  
To say I was surprised by finding out about Katie's abilities, or "them" as she referred to it as would be an understatement. It didn't show, but it was astounded. I had a hand resting on her shoulder to comfort her, I was surprised to find out about the Millennium items, I thought I knew Bakura and Yugi, man was I wrong!!!  
  
"I'll tell you...." said Katie looking down at her lap, we all waited for her to start her story, she took a deep breath and her voice went into story telling mode. "I was five, my dad was an archeologist and he brought me to a dig. I'm going to tell you now that my dad was doing this for the soul purpose to have someone to beat and" she gulped, everyone's jaw had already dropped "and, rape me. He kept me with him at all times so I wouldn't run away, he had brought my mother too. Well we were wandering through one of the pyramids and he saw something, it was a golden box and had a senne eye on it, you guessed it, it was an unsolved millennium puzzle. My dad being as stupid as he was got me to carry it. When I touched it....." she looked like she was searching for the right words "I felt like it was searching my soul for something. It showed me about the seven millennium items, the puzzle, ring, rod, scale, anhk, tauk, and eye, each one with it's own power, some with a spirit"  
  
Yami was searching his memory, a look of shock spread across his face "That was you!!!" he exclaimed, by the looks of it he then remembered something else "I remember now..... Your father got frustrated when he got lost so he started to hit you...... Then...."  
  
"I know what I did next! You think I want to remember it!" she snapped, everyone was taken a back, Katie was crying, but the only sing of it was tears that stained her face. Her voice held no hint of it.  
  
I smiled a bit "You don't have to tell us" I said softly  
  
She nodded "Good, because I have no intention of telling you" she said with a fake smile, she didn't have to tell me because I saw what happened, I saw it as she told the story, I saw her powers lash out and kill her father, I saw her mother pull her close and tell her it wasn't her fault. I saw it. I hate being physic some times.  
  
Kaiba  
  
It was seven in the morning, I hit my alarm clock in hopes of it shutting up. No luck. I heard Mokuba creep into my room and jump on my bed. "Hiya!" he said, I don't know how he can be so energetic and bouncy all the time.  
  
I smiled weakly "Hey kiddo" he began to bounce up and down  
  
"Do you know what day it is today!!!!"  
  
"Friday?" I asked, suddenly realizing I was running late.  
  
"No, Saturday!!!" he yelled bouncing a bit faster, he smiled "And were completely out of food"  
  
I sat up and smiled "You finished off the Chinese leftovers?"  
  
He nodded "That was supper yesterday"  
  
"What about the pizza?"  
  
"You finished that off, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, ummmm how about chicken?" //I finished that off// \How? You don't have a body!\ //I borrowed yours last night// \WHAT!?!?!\ //I was hungry!!// "Never mind, Orin finished that off"  
  
"Orin?"  
  
"My Yami's name"  
  
"How's that working out so far?" asked Mokuba  
  
I shook my head "Bearable, but barley" I said with a smile //Hey!// "Well since were out of food, how bout we go out for breakfast?"  
  
"Can we go to a pancake house?" he asked eagerly bouncing up and down  
  
"I don't see why not, but I need to wake up and have a shower first" I said  
  
Mokuba smiled "O.k, oh and by the way, your out of coffee"  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Don't swear!" //Yeah Seto, don't swear!//  
  
"Sorry, ok, I'll meet you down stairs in about fifteen minutes" I said, I felt Orin smile //Yay pancakes!!// \None for you\ //Aw come on// \No way! People will notice if my hair turns green!\ //It only turns green if I'm mad or some thing like that! Come on, please???// \Maybe if your on your best behavior\ I said smiling //Your supposed to be the light, aren't you?// \I am\ //Then how are you so evil!!!//  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"Mokuba, Orin's being a pain in the ass, would you mind if while were eating he took control for a minute so he can have some pancakes?"  
  
Mokuba laughed "Only if he promises not to make a scene" //Why does every one think I'll make a scene????// I laughed, for some reason I was in a good mood. Orin had explained a few things and I had sort of forgiven him, I don't think I ever will completely, but I'll settle for not wanting to kill him. //YAY// \Were you reading my thought again?\ //Maybe// \STOP DOING THAT!!!!!\ //Never!!!//  
  
At the pancake house  
  
//Mmmmm...glue-sticks// \What???\ //Mmm glue-sticks// repeated Orin \Why are you saying mm glue-sticks?\ //Because that kid is eating a glue-stick// I looked over, and sure enough a kid was eating a glue-stick. The waitress came and gave us our food, //PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!// \Down Orin\ I said playfully, "Mokuba I'm letting him take control so he doesn't try to kill me to get pancakes, kay?"  
  
"Kay" Orin took control  
  
"Mmmmm... glue-sticks, I mean pancakes" I sweat dropped \What are you on?\ //Nothing, think Seto, how would I be able to be on anything?// \I can't believe I'm about to say this, but good point\ Mokuba laughed, "Hee he, sorry"  
  
"No problem" said Mokuba starting into his food. Orin followed suit. //Ok, I'm done// \Wow, you were hungry\ //Hehe, yeah.... sorry// \Don't be\ I smiled as I was given back control of my body  
  
"I'm hungry" I said smiled, Mokuba laughed  
  
Mai  
  
After battle city and duelist kingdom I thought all the weird stuff was over. I didn't really care, but I had heard Yugi and Yami talking about something big coming. I wanted to see Joey, but he was grounded, so we used a loop hole, we went to over to Serenity's house and snuck out on the roof so we could talk to Joey who was banished to his room, no one but Serenity could go in, and Joey couldn't leave. I smiled up at the house. It was a two story house, a sort of roof right under the window so we could talk to Joey. I'm sure we look strange. Katie had gone home, so there were only seven of us, counting Serenity who was allowed in Joey's room, so six of us on the roof. I smiled "Hi babe"  
  
"Mai! But..." he looked to see us all taking full advantage of the loop hole. He smiled and gave me a kiss through the window. "Hey guys!" he said  
  
We all smiled. His dad got rid of the loop hole. So we were forced to go home. I walked back to my house. The place was a mess from the night before. Feathers all over the place, my cat looked petrified and my mom did not look happy. "Clean this up" she ordered  
  
"Yes mama" I said and started to clean, my cat got over the shock and started to play with a few of the feathers. I smiled at him and continued to clean.  
  
Lori  
  
We pulled into the driveway of Katie's house. We were staying there until things got settled. I smiled weakly at my aunt and uncle as they greeted us. Katie and Danny smiled "Hi" said Katie as I walked over to her  
  
"Hello" I said weakly. Katie took one of the three bags I had been trying to balance.  
  
"You can pick your room, there's lots of them" she said "I already tried to get Danny to take a pink one" she said. We both laughed  
  
"It's true" said Danny shuddering at the memory. We all laughed.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
Vi had come and the three of us were in Katie's room. Katie was on the bed Vi was on the floor and I was in a swivel chair. I love swivel chairs. "So Katie, any cute guys at Domino high?" asked Vi, I didn't care about that at the moment, but I did care that Katie turned a bright red  
  
"Who is it?" I asked  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" said Katie  
  
"Don't play innocent, you turned red, who's the lucky guy?" said Vi poking Katie in the side  
  
She turned a deeper red "Seto Kaiba"  
  
I almost choked on my gum "Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp world champion of duel monsters and my rival?" It was true, we hated each other, I had beat him once, so he hated me, I hated him because I could never do it again  
  
"I don't think it's the same one" she said  
  
"Better not be" I warned "You can do a hell of a lot better than that creep"  
  
"He's not a creep!" said Katie defensive  
  
"Well then it isn't the same one" I said. Vi and Katie sweat dropped. I began to swivel as Vi bugged Katie for a report on guys. I listened so I could tell Ally. No other reason. I missed Max I hadn't read the letter he gave me yet, I wasn't about to read it in front of Vi and Katie.  
  
Katie  
  
It was almost three am. I didn't care, my mind was restless and my fingers warm, I knew what that meant. I was going to lose control of them soon. I shivered. Partly from the cold night air, partly from the thought of losing control. Last time I lost control I killed my father. They grew a bit warmer. I had two choices, to just let it happen and hope for the best. Or, train, use them, control them, master them. I sighed, what if I hurt some one? I had to use them. But where to start? I noticed a few loose pebbles on the balcony. Well it's a start. There are different types of physic abilities, they vary, some times it's mind reading, others it's predicting the future, and there was also moving things with your mind. Lucky me, I had it all, most would be thrilled to have that kinda power, not me, not the price I had to pay. I opened my hand and concentrated on one of the pebbles, willing it to move, trying to bring it into my hand. It flew up into my hand. I was drained from that, I had no stamina, not yet, I some how knew that I was going to need my abilities in the future. I noticed that my fingers were a bit cooler. Vi wandered out onto the balcony "You couldn't sleep ether?" I asked  
  
She shook her head, "I was sleeping, but I felt something" Vi was physic, but just mind reading and sensing things, and even then, not strongly. Geff I had discovered could predict things, and sometimes when he touches some one sees there thoughts, Lori could some times move things with her mind, but only when she was thoroughly pissed.  
  
"It was me"  
  
"I thought you didn't use yours" she said  
  
I shook my head "I have to now"  
  
"You never have to do anything, there's always a choice"  
  
"Well it's start using them, or hurt someone, not much of a choice" I answered leaning on the railing  
  
"Good point"  
  
We then heard Lori in the next room "No mommy, I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay home and make cookies with you"  
  
We both looked at each other and broke out laughing. Lori is one of the few females I know who talk in there sleep, I do some times, but it's always screaming or pleading. "Maybe we should get some sleep, no offence Katie, but you look like shit"  
  
I nodded "Kay" we both headed inside. Within a few minutes I was asleep. Another vision, great. Well this one is different than the others, sort of. Lori and I were dulling against to other people. "I lay one card face down and end my turn"  
  
One of our opponents laughed "Isn't much else you can do, is there?" she looked at her hand "I play Summoned skull, in attack mode. Summoned skull attack her face down card!"  
  
I smiled, "Bad move Dreena, you fell into my trap" Dreena? Suddenly some thing clicked, Dreena was a girl from my old school, she hated me more than most of the other kids, the phone call I had gotten, was that her?  
  
"Trap?" she looked petrified  
  
Dream me smiled "That's right, you know what a trap card is, don't you? Well this one is called mirror wall, it drains half of your monster's attack points" the summoned skull ran into my mirror wall, the weird part was, I didn't own that card.  
  
Lori smiled "Nice move Kate!" She looked at he hand and smiled "I play these two monster cards face down in attack mode and this card face down, that ends my turn"  
  
"Face down eh?" asked the other girl we were dulling, she was a slut. No doubt about that "Well I'm going to attack one of you face down monsters. Magician of dark chaos! Attack the face down monster on the right!"  
  
Lori shook her finger "Ah ah ah, bad move, you attacked my blue eyes ultimate dragon, you just destroyed your own mage!" she said smiling "sweetly"  
  
The other girl snarled "Just a minor set back"  
  
"Minor? Ha!" Lori was a master of physiology, I'll tell you this now  
  
"Yes, minor, because-  
  
I woke up; those were the same girls I had been dueling in my sixth sense attack. I rubbed my head. "Blue eyes ultimate dragon? Mirror wall?" I knew I didn't have mirror wall, and Lori didn't have a blue eyes ultimate dragon. What card was she about to play? And where were we? The place was so dark and cold.....  
  
  
  
Yet another chapter done, ten points to who ever can tell me where Katie and Lori were dueling.  
  
Justin: I know I know!!!  
  
D.T.: Justin? What the? You're not in this fic!  
  
Justin: Well duh!  
  
D.T.: What are you doing hear, and how did you get hear?  
  
Justin: Your notes are boring so I came, and I used the door  
  
D.T.: I have to start locking that......  
  
Justin: Yes you do, your going to have some really pissed characters after you soon  
  
D.T.: And you know that how?  
  
Justin: I know what you're planning, Kaiba is SO going to kill you  
  
D.T.: SHUT UP J! You'll spoil it!!!!  
  
Justin: Ppppptttttttthhhhhhhhhh (:P)  
  
D.T.: I have to create some more mature characters..... Uhh, please review, if you don't I'll sick J on ya!  
  
Justin: Oh dang, Uhh, I'll sick some thing pink and fluffy on you. That'll work! ^-^  
  
D.T.: Ummm, R and R, or else *thunder is heard in the back round*  
  
Justin: Trust me, you don't want to find out what or else is 


	13. Chapter thirteen, Funk it up

D.T.: J, do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Justin: First you make me attack people who didn't review, now I have to do the d.c?  
  
D.T.: Yup ^^^  
  
Justin: You have three eyes, you know that eh?  
  
D.T.: Yes, I know  
  
Justin: As long as you know you have three eyes, Blinky.  
  
D.T.: Just do the damned disclaimer!!!  
  
Justin: No  
  
D.T.: *In a dangerous voice* what did you say?  
  
Justin: I said no  
  
D.T.: Fine *Justin is then struck by lighting*  
  
Justin: Owwwww  
  
D.T.: Seto, do the d.c!! *silence* Seto?  
  
Justin: You locked every one out of your room, remember?  
  
D.T.: Oh yeah ^-^U Ummmm, Ally, do the d.c  
  
Ally: D.T. owns nothing  
  
D.T.: I OWN JUSTIN!!!  
  
Justin: How many times do I have to tell you, I don't count  
  
D.T.: But but but.... I have my own characters!  
  
Justin: Well duh! Who has just one, that would be silly  
  
D.T.: On with the fic....  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kaiba  
  
Monday mornings, good lord I hate them. I get picked up first so I have to wait in the back of the bus (which smells funny) for at least an hour with annoying ditzy cheerleaders. Well, at least I have Katie to talk to now. The bus came her stop, I almost fell out of my seat, Lori Mills, my arch enemy. The one woman to EVER beat my ay duel monsters. She hated me because she could only do it once. "YOU!!!!!" We both screamed at each other  
  
Katie laughed "You know each other I presume?" she asked playfully  
  
"Know, hate same diff" said Lori taking a seat next to Katie's. A purpled hair girl sat down in the same seat as Lori  
  
"Lori, you need to distinguish things better" she said dropping her bag with a thud  
  
Katie laughed "I agree with that" said Katie taking her usual seat in front of me "Well you already know Lori. This is Vi" said Katie pointing to the purple hair girl  
  
"Hi" she said before starting to dig something out of her bag. Lori was looking out the window and Katie looked like she could go back to sleep.  
  
Lori looked over "Kate, you ok, you don't look so hot"  
  
"Huh? I'm fine" she put on a fake smile that even Lori could see through  
  
"Nice try Kate, now you gonna spill your guts or am I going to have to take a not so pleasant approach?"  
  
"Which is?" she asked raising her eye brow. Lori smiled mischievously and whispered some thing in her ear "DON'T YOU DARE!!!"  
  
Lori smiled a bit wider "Then spill" Tea came on the bus and saw the two "new girls"  
  
She smiled "Hi I'm Tea nice to meet you"  
  
Vi smiled "Violet Henderson, Vi for short, and this hear is Lori" she said motioning to Lori who was listing to her walkman and looking out the window  
  
Lori waved and ignored everything. Katie smiled "Well aren't we social today"  
  
Lori glared at her "I'd of liked to see your first day" she hissed  
  
Katie smiled "Can't compare the two, I didn't know anyone, you know me and Vi"  
  
"Damn.... Fine you win this time" she took out her deck and began to shuffle.  
  
"You duel?" asked Tea, I think she had come to hate the game.  
  
Lori looked at her "Do birds fly?"  
  
"Lets hope so" said Katie who received a punch in the arm "Well that was uncalled for"  
  
"That was perfectly called for" said Lori smiling "sweetly"  
  
"You two are related, aren't you?"  
  
Katie laughed "Yeah, cousins, how'd ya guess?"  
  
"You act like sisters" said Tea with a laugh "So what brings you two to Domino?"  
  
"Dad's work" answered Lori and Vi at once. I noticed another new face on the bus. She looked fourteen fifteen years old. Had bright blond hair and looked like a cheerleader  
  
"VI!" she said angrily "Mom said not to ditch me!"  
  
Vi shook her head "This is my brainless sister Kara, I say she's adopted"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me" said Katie with a good natured smile  
  
Kara glared, very badly I might add "Sure you're cocky in front of your friends! If they weren't hear-  
  
"If they weren't hear I would have thrown some thing at you" said Vi looking for something to throw at her  
  
"I'm telling mom" shouted Kara  
  
"Oh wow, I'm sooooooo scared"  
  
Geff came on the bus "Ahhhh! New people!" he said sitting down beside me "And there all girls too.... I guess god is apologizing for sending me to an all boys school for the last two years" we all sweat dropped  
  
Katie smiled "This is Vi, Lori, and"  
  
Vi smiled "And my always annoying sister Kara who I say is adopted" said Vi  
  
Kara pouted "Vi can't you ever be nice?"  
  
"Nope" said Katie Vi and Lori all at once  
  
"And that proves that it's true" said Tea smiling  
  
Geff smiled and turned on his dick-man. "What c.d.?" asked Lori  
  
"Mix"  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Punk"  
  
"What bands?"  
  
"MxPx, Good Charolette, Rancid, noFX, NFG, Gob, and many many others, how bout you?"  
  
Lori laughed "Young and the hopeless, good charolette"  
  
"Oh cool"  
  
"Lori found a friend" said Katie "It's an act of god!" Lori punched her in the arm again  
  
"Quite you!" she said turning her music up.  
  
Katie shook her head "So Kaiba, are you going to be social today?"  
  
I was glad I had years of practice at hiding things, only two people can see through my "act" Mokuba, and Orin "No"  
  
"Dang it" said Geff "Now who am I going to reek havoc with at school?" Even I laughed. Geff was one of those people, you CAN'T hate him, it's impossible, girls threw themselves at him, everyone wants to be his friend. Why he bothered with me I can only guess. Well he's loyal, with out a doubt. He knew about Orin, he knew every thing, and I hadn't told him. He saw some of it, he saw it happen, not always as it happened; I've always wondered what it's like to see inside people's heads some times.  
  
"You reeked havoc with Kaiba? This Kaiba?" asked Lori  
  
"No, the other Seto Kaiba" said Geff sarcastically "Really Lori, how many Setos do you know"  
  
She laughed "Point taken. I just have trouble picturing Kaiba reeking havoc"  
  
"Not often" I said //Sounds right// \Shut up\ //What? It's not my fault you're a stick in the mud. Not to mention hate a really hot girl// \LORI???? She is NOT hot\ //You can't judge woman by appearance// \Funny, I always thought it didn't work that way\ //It doesn't, but it doesn't hurt to look//  
  
"Sounds about right" said Geff obviously remembering the one time I DID help him. Teachers hated and loved him. It was hilarious to see every one's reaction when I helped in his "funk it up" (copy righted by Ally, stolen by me) parade. I'm glad there weren't any reporters. I can imagine the head line now "Seto Kaiba wears pimp hat" I had a picture. It was me and Geff, both wearing pimp hats with feathers, back to back holding water balloons.  
  
"You gonna help me out today?"  
  
"Maybe, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm back! Parade"  
  
"Parade?" asked Lori  
  
"Yes, every so often I used to have crazy one person parades, the one Seto helped with was the "funk it up" parade" We all laughed "I have a picture" he said dishing out the picture of me and him in our pimp hats  
  
When it got to Katie I couldn't read her face "You look so..... So......" she stifled a giggle "Much like a normal teenage guy, how old are you hear?"  
  
"Fourteen?" //You have a pimp hat and you never told me!!!!// \It's just a hat\ //JUST A HAT!!!! Pimp hats are almost holy!!!//  
  
Katie smiled and handed the picture back to Geff "I guess everyone has a bit of normal in them"  
  
"Speak for your self" said Lori shuffling her deck  
  
//Feisty too, I like her// I almost fell out of my chair \You like Lori??!?!?!\ //I'm only human, err, well you know what I mean!!!!// \Still, Lori?\ //What's wrong with her? She's pretty, funny, feisty, smart// \Stop now, your leaving out, moody, bitchy, and down right evil!\ //Evil huh? Sounds like we'd get along//  
  
"Sorry Lor, I forgot you're not exactly human" said Katie, as she said it she moved out of the way of Lori's coming punch "I'm going to have a bruise there"  
  
Yugi  
  
When I got on the bus I saw three new people, all girls. Geff was there too, but I'd hardly count him as new. Katie looked really drained. //Hmmmm// \What is it Yami?\ //What? Oh just thinking out loud// \Ok...\ "how many times am I going to have to introduce you two?" asked Katie  
  
"Five hundred and sixty five times, approximately" said one of the girls  
  
"I don't think I even know that many people" said Katie with a laugh  
  
"I know that many" said the other girl  
  
"Lori, you know everyone!" said the first girl  
  
"Oh hi Yugi" said Katie, not exactly brightly "This is my cousin Lori and the purpled hair girl hear is Vi"  
  
"And the annoying brainless blond is my adopted sister Kara" said Vi calmly.  
  
"I'm not adopted!!!" protested Kara.  
  
"Sure your not" said Vi coolly leaning back in her seat.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I know! Geez Kara, I'm just joking around"  
  
Joey and Serenity came on the bus "Hey every one" said Joey taking a seat, he looked at the three new faces "Uhh, who are ya three?"  
  
"Ok Kate, this one's all yours" said Lori  
  
"Haven't they al been? This is Lori, Vi and"  
  
"My sister who I wish was adopted Kara" said Vi. Kara glared at her "What? You got mad when I said you were adopted, so now I say I wish were adopted and you get mad? There's just no pleasing you" said Vi with a smirk  
  
Serenity smiled "Well I'm Serenity and this is my brother Joey"  
  
A few minutes later Mai and Triston got on the bus and Katie introduced Lori and Vi, Kara found her own new group of friends leaving us alone. Over the next two weeks nothing happened. Lori, Vi and Kaiba became part of our "group" and it became very obvious that Katie and Kaiba had a thing for each other.  
  
Danny  
  
My first day of school. Was I nervous? Yes, scared? Yes, wishing I could go back to bed? More than anything. My aunt and adopted mom looked me over "Now remember Danny, keep your ability's a secret and be good for your teacher"  
  
"I know I will, I've been through all this before with Katie" Katie Lori and Vi came down the stairs, I knew Lori and Vi were moving out soon.  
  
"Hey Danny, ready for your first day of school?" asked Vi  
  
"No, but I don't have a choice in the matter" I said shouldering my book bag "Why do we have to wear uniforms?" I hated it, I really truly did  
  
"Because we have a stupid old fashion principal" said Katie "Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to wear a skirt"  
  
"Get a move on or you'll miss the bus!!!" said T coming in the room and running around looking for his keys "Katie Lori come home right after school we have that meeting"  
  
"Kay" the both said in union heading out the door  
  
Lori looked at her watch "Shit, we really are late, come on lets move!" she said running out the door  
  
"Hey wait up!!!" said Vi casing after her  
  
Katie sighed "Come on sqwert, let's go"  
  
"Don't call me sqwert!"  
  
"Ok, come on Danny, I don't want to walk to school, it's far" We were running after Lori and Vi who never ran so weren't very far ahead. "Guys wait up!!!" after a few minutes of running we reached the bus stop, and not a moment too soon, I was ready to pass out. As we reached the bus stop the bus pulled over, we all got on. I followed Katie to the back of the bus where she took a seat. I sat down beside her  
  
"You had to run to the bus stop again, didn't you?" asked a guy, I remembered when we first moved to Domino, how I had gotten a ride with a guy, it was him, Seto Kaiba. Lori gave him the finger as she tried to catch her breath. "Well hello to you to" he said smiling smugly. He noticed me, "New addition?" he asked Katie who laughed which turned into a cough  
  
"My cousin Danny" wheezed Katie motioning to me. I pulled out a book and began to read. Waving every so often when I was introduced to Katie's friends who I didn't pay attention to. The bus came to the school, I was about to put my book in my bag when Katie took it "You need to be social on your first day! I'll give it back at the end of the day"  
  
"Fine" I couldn't win against her, I hated never winning a fight. But it could have been a lot worse. So I got off the bus and went in search of my class. My teacher who I would say was about forty smiled at me, she reeked of alcohol  
  
"You must be Danny, I Mrs., I mean Miss Otank" I made a quick read through her mind, she had just been divorced and had gone into alcoholism.  
  
"Yes, I am Danny, it's nice to meet you"  
  
She smiled "Wait out hear for a few minutes please" she went into the class "Ok children, settle down. We have a new student today" she motioned for me to come in "Tell a bit about yourself to the class"  
  
"I'm Danny Mills, I was skipped a grade at my old school and I moved to Domino a few weeks ago"  
  
"Thank you Danny you can take a seat where ever you want"  
  
"Sit hear!" I looked over, the boy was my age, obviously, and had long black spiky hair. I took a seat beside him. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba" he said smiling "It's nice to meet you"  
  
I smiled "Nice to meet you to" I said smiling, I liked Mokuba already, I don't know why.  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?" he asked  
  
I nodded and pulled out my deck "Not well" he laughed  
  
"Same hear, I have a strong deck though, so I don't ALWAYS lose" we both laughed  
  
Miss Otank smiled "Excuse me for a few minutes children, I have to go take care of something" she said grabbing a bottle and leaving the room  
  
Mokuba smiled "She's not going to be back for awhile, you wanna duel?"  
  
"Ok" I began to shuffle my deck "You go first"  
  
"Alright" he looked at his hand "I play Cybersaurous in attack mode" he said playing a care that looked like a t-rex with a gun arm down, it had 1800 attack points  
  
"Not bad" I said looking at my hand "I play King Yamaka in attack mode, you lose two hundred life points"  
  
Mokuba smiled "Minor set back, umm, how many life points are we playing with?"  
  
"2000? That's what I always play with"  
  
"Ok" he looked at his hand again "I play skull knight in attack mode" I knew the card, Lori had it, it had 2650 attack points. I cringed, I hate that card  
  
I moaned "Not that card"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Every time my cousin plays it I lose miserably"  
  
"Oh, this happens a lot, doesn't it?"  
  
I nodded "Every time we duel" I said playing a card face down and a monster in defense mode. It was all I could do; I had no good magic cards.  
  
Mokuba eyed the face down card "I play trap master" said Mokuba  
  
"Damn it"  
  
  
  
D.T.: I finished another chapter YAY *does a little dance*  
  
Justin: *looks at story plans* Your speeding things up  
  
D.T.: Yeah, this is becoming a novel, so I decided I should speed this fic up  
  
Justin: Good idea, hey, you didn't use Blinky  
  
D.T.: Huh? Oh yeah!!! THIS IS AN ANNOUNCMENT!!!!! If you think your pure evil tell me, I'll check out your evil fic, if you are then you can join.... The club of Blinky the three eyed fish of evil ^^^!!!!  
  
Justin: Yes, I know she's crazy, but what am I supposed to do about it?  
  
D.T.: Shut up J, anyway.... REVIWE OR BE KILLED BY JUSTIN  
  
Justin: Actually, D.T. I sick fuzzy things on them, so I'm, not really killing them  
  
D.T.: Well, they get the point! Right? 


	14. Chapter fourteen, meetings

D.T.: Some one do the dc  
  
Justin: D.T. owns nothingness  
  
D.T.: NOT TRUE!!!! I own you, I own Katie, Vi, Lori AND Geff  
  
Justin: What ever *goes to sleep*  
  
D.T.: I need a better muse..... ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Seto  
  
For once in my life I was looking forward to a meeting. I was finally going to get to shred that bitchy woman. I was waiting for the rest of the people that were supposed to be hear.  
  
"T's going to kill us!" said a familiar female voice  
  
"I know! You don't need to rub it in!" snapped another one  
  
"You're the one who lost your keys!"  
  
"You're the one who hid them on me! And then forgot where you hid them!!!"  
  
Mr. Mills looked out the door "I was wondering when you two would show up" he said  
  
"Sorry T, Lori decided to hid my keys on me as a joke, and forgot where she hid them"  
  
I barley managed to stay in my chair, Lori and Katie Mills. Well that explains why they sounded familiar. A nasty realization hit me, the girl who I had spoken to, was Katie... Just as soon as I realized it I didn't care. It was so weird, to want to kill someone one minute, then not. "You're both late" just because I liked Katie didn't mean I was going easy on her.  
  
"Sorry, but Lori was being an idiot"  
  
"Again?" asked Mr. Mills.  
  
"Still" answered Katie setting down her brief case. "Is every thing ready?" she asked  
  
"Has been for twenty minutes" said Mr. Tasanomi very annoyed  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Katie pulling a few things out of her brief case. She straightened out her posture and cleared her thought "Your sales are at an all time low, you're losing your costumers interest because you haven't come out with any new products. Right?"  
  
I have to admit I was taken a back, I hadn't expected such a direct assault "Right" I confirmed  
  
She shook her head "Wrong, you're losing customers because you've lost there interest, you haven't tried to promote your self in any way. Not releasing any thing new has contributed, but not as much as not adverting"  
  
After the meeting  
  
Katie is good at what she does; she had closed two deals with me in that day. She had scored Mills and Associates a new client, and sold one of her uncle's inventions. It was a much smaller version of the dueling arenas, portable, they couldn't release it because I owned the technology, so they sold it to me. It would hit the market around Christmas. I looked over, Katie was talking to one of my bored members, like the rest of them congratulating her on a job well done. I was next in line "Why didn't you tell me this was your job?" I asked  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were THE Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"I would have though you would assume it" I said, "Or Lori would tell you" I added  
  
She smiled "That's Lori for you, I still need to find a way to get even with her for hiding my keys"  
  
"I never knew you were vengeful" I made a mental note of it  
  
"Only relatives and close friends" she said smiling "Well, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday" I said trying not to smile, my bored members would notice if I liked Katie just by smiling at her, but for once in my life it was hard.  
  
"Ok, talk to you on msn later today then"  
  
"Ok, talk to you later" I hate to admit it, but I had become a bit of a normal teenager, I had become friends with Yugi's group, even the dog. They were all on my msn, I blame Geff, but Mokuba's probably right, like always, probably for the best. I headed for my car (which I had gotten repaired) and headed home.  
  
  
  
D.T.: I know, this is a short chapter, but I need to end it there. The whole msn thing is important. And, for all of you who review THANK YOU!!!!!!! Justin's still asleep so I brought some on else to be an idiot with me! Say hello to....BAKURA!!!! *Rabid fan girls cheer*  
  
Bakura: *blush* thank you, I though you weren't brining any one into your notes  
  
D.T.: No, I'm not brining Seto in  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
D.T.: He'd kill me for what I'm planning in this fic  
  
Bakura: Ok, it all makes sense now!  
  
D.T.: Ummmm, please review!!!  
  
Bakura: If you don't she's gonna hurt me! HELP ME 


	15. Chapter fifteen, unholy popcorn

Rez, the answer to your questions are, a) the dream had happened recently when Geff saw Katie so he remembered, it had been about a week so he forgot about it, Seto doesn't remember his dreams for long and Geff only saw Tea on stage, not the rest of it. K? Chapter 15  
  
I turned the keys in my door. Mokuba was waiting for me "Hi big brother!" he welcomed warmly  
  
I smiled at my little broth he always had a certain innocence to him, despite al been through, "Hey kiddo"  
  
"How'd your meeting go?"  
  
"For once in my life, good" I answered with a smile  
  
"Seto, is it ok if I have a friend over this weekend?"  
  
"Sure, who is it?" I was thrilled that Mokuba finally had friends his own age  
  
"Danny Mills" he said "He transferred to my school a few weeks ago"  
  
I smiled, why did name strike cord in my mind? I hook the thought away and smiled "Go to bed soon, ok?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and smiled "Ok big brother, thank you!" He said before running up stairs to get ready for bed. I smiled a bit wider and headed to my office and booted up my computer. After it was warmed up I logged on to msn, looking at my contact list I saw the only person online was Katie, a screen popped up  
  
Three out of four voices in my head don't like you says: Hey  
  
Seto Kaiba says: Hello  
  
Three out of four voices in my head don't like you says: i got a mic today  
  
Seto Kaiba says: Cool  
  
Three out of four voices in my head don't like you says: Can I test it out with you?  
  
Seto Kaiba says: Sure  
  
Three out of four voices in my head don't like you is trying to send you an audio conversation Accept Decline  
  
I clicked accept  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Seto Kaiba says: Hi  
  
"Oh it's working! Cool!"  
  
Seto Kaiba says: Hang on a sec, ok?  
  
"Ok" I hooked my mic up  
  
Seto Kaiba is trying to send you an audio conversation Accept Decline  
  
Three out of four voices in my head don't like you has accepted  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this seems silly" said Katie  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, were both using mics, why don't we just use the phone?"  
  
"Because you live on the computer?"  
  
"That's Lori, remember?"  
  
"Then how come she's not on?"  
  
"She is, she must have blocked you" said Katie with a laugh  
  
I shrugged even though she couldn't see me "I have no problem with this" A screen popped up that said "Cheese master has just singed in" "She just unblocked me"  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Not particularly" I answered leaning back with a smile. I heard Katie laugh, then I heard something in the back round at her house  
  
"The hell?" I could tell she was talking to her self "Who's there?"  
  
I froze when I herd the answer "Your worst nightmare" said a male voice  
  
"Who are you what are you doing hear and how did you get in?"  
  
"My name is of no importance, I'm hear to kill you, and I used the door"  
  
"Y-your hear t-to kill me?" her voice was a bit high pitched. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car as faster than my legs could carry me, I leaped into my car and going illegally fast headed to 672 Suvanna lane, I used every short cut I knew and was there in less than a minute. I ran in the house to see her aunt unconscious on the floor, I ran past her to the basement where I knew Katie was, that is, if I wasn't too late......  
  
Yugi (I'm so evil ^^^)  
  
Serenity was sitting across from me, we were studying for a math test tomorrow. I gulped, now or never //Your going to make your move?// \Yes\ I cleared me through, causing Serenity to look up "S-serenity?"  
  
She gave me a funny look "What is it Yugi?" she asked calmly  
  
I gulped //Calm down Aibou// "I w-was w-w-wondering i-if y-you w-would d-do m-me t-t-t-the honor of g-going t-to the d-dance w-with m-me t-this w-w-w- week end?" My heart was doing a hell of a lot more than double time. I thought I might pass out when her jaw dropped. ANSWER!!! I screamed in my head wondering if she knew how hard this was for me  
  
Her mouth worked trying to produce the words but they weren't coming "I-I'd love to" she said. I almost jumped up in the air.  
  
"Really?" I asked, this was too good to be true  
  
She smiled "Really" by the time she left I was so happy I was almost skipping I could feel Yami's happiness for me //Congratulations Aibou// I smiled a bit wider (If that was possible) \Thanks Yami\ Grandpa came in the room  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"The girl I like is going to go to the dance with me!" I exclaimed jumping up in the air and doing a sort of spin, and landing flat n my face.  
  
Grandpa laughed good heatedly "Good for you Yugi!" he said giving me a hand up. I smiled, I don't think any thing could spoil this day.  
  
Lori (^^^)  
  
Geff and I were studying for the math test tomorrow "I hate math" said Geff pushing back from the table  
  
"We all do Geff, but as much as I hate to say it, we need it" He stuck his tongue out at me  
  
"We've done enough studying for one night, haven't we?"  
  
I looked at the clock "Yes. Are you going to the dance this weekend?" I asked spinning around in my chair  
  
"Don't have a date" he said leaning back  
  
I looked at him "Geff, almost every girl in the school is in love with you, how can you not have a date?"  
  
"Every girl?"  
  
"Almost"  
  
"Are you in that category?" he asked with a mischievous smile  
  
"Nope, I'm not like every one else"  
  
"Good" said Geff throwing a paper ball at me  
  
"HEY!!! What was that for?"  
  
He shrugged "For fun"  
  
I threw a pillow at him which hot him square in the face. He smiled and threw popcorn at me "NO!!!! Not the unholy popcorn!" I said ducking out of the way  
  
"Unholy?"  
  
"Yes, unholy, it's very old" I said brushing what popcorn had hit me off  
  
"How old is it?"  
  
"A month"  
  
  
  
D.T.: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, I own NOTHING YUGIOH!!!! But I DO own my characters!!!  
  
Bakura: Did you kill Justin?  
  
Justin: *snores*  
  
D.T.: No, he fell asleep......  
  
Bakura: You do realize that ending the chapter there is pure evil, right?  
  
D.T.: That was my intention.... If your wondering what's up with ^^^ it's my "clubs" logo, he's Blinky the three eyed fish of darkness ^-^ If your evil in your fics you can join! Tell me if you want to join and I'll read your fic(s) and tell you if you qualify.  
  
Bakura: *is hit by Katie* thank you for reviewing, she didn't hurt me, much...... If you don't review this time then she's gonna a) Stop the fic b) Murder me c) Both of the above PLEASE REVIWE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D.T.: That's enough of that Bye, for now........? 


	16. Chapter sixteen, painful memorys

D.T.: Some one do the d.c!! Justin!  
  
Justin: *snore* Wha? Huh? Who  
  
D.T.: Do the dc!!  
  
Justin: D.T. Owns squat, excluding all OC and me  
  
Bakura: He got it right!!!  
  
D.T.: Good job Justin, ok, since virtually NO ONE reviewed.... I have to follow through on my threat, sorry Bakura  
  
Bakura: *whimpers* What are you going to do to me???  
  
D.T.: Justin, take over  
  
Justin: *nods* I'm so sorry Bakura, but your going to the rabid fan girl room  
  
Bakura: *very pale* No......  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
I looked at my attacker, great just fucking great. I had no idea who this loony was, or WHY he wanted to kill me, but I could tell he was determined to do it. "Now, how would you like to die, slowly and painfully or, wait, that's the only option!!!" I shrank back, I couldn't see any way out of this mess. This guy was obviously crazy, his eyes were wild and his voice sent shivers down my spin. Things were looking bleak, but then as if some one had heard my prayers Seto Kaiba appeared behind the man, base ball bat in his hands. With one swift movement he knocked him out. I don't know what came over me but I threw myself in his arms and broke down. "Thank you" I whispered  
  
I could feel him smile "Any time" he held me at arms length "It's not safe hear, you have to get out, the faster the better, I'll see if I can wake up your family" he said his voice changing completely, I nodded  
  
"I have no where to go" I said  
  
"Get your things, no one is safe in this house, you can stay at mine until this whole thing blows over"  
  
I nodded "Ok..." I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed any thing I could throwing it into a traveling bag. I ran outside and to the neighbors. An elderly couple that ran a ranch the husband answered "Hello Katie, what brings you hear?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Satra, my family needs to leave for a while, I don't know for how long but could you take care of Dragon for me while were gone, I'll pay for all the expenses and for your trouble" I said this all in one breath  
  
"Of course, just bring him into the barn"  
  
I smiled "Thank you so much Mr. Satra" I ran off to Dragons pen grabbed him by the rains and led him into the barn, Mr. Satra smiled as I ran back into the house. My family was all packed, I didn't ask. We were in the car and headed to the Kaiba residence in less than ten seconds. I was glad no ne was hurt, well, excluding my attacker. Kaiba took out his cell phone "Hello, police? Yes, I'd like to report an attempted murder, yes it took place....  
  
LATER  
  
I looked around "Seto, don't you ever NOT get take out?"  
  
He shook his head "Mokuba and I live off it, we only buy lunch food, snacks drinks"  
  
"Yet you have an oven and cookware" I remarked "Some how your logic escapes me"  
  
"Your not the first to say that" he retorted pulling out a bag of chips "Why do you care?"  
  
"I feel the need to cook" I answered, plan, simple, right? Wrong, I cooked when my mind was in turmoil, when my mother died the house was lined with bake-goods.  
  
He handed me a credit card "If you need to buy food then use this" he left his trench coat trailing behind him. I sighed and sat up on the counter top remembering what had happened last night. I shuddered at the memory of the mans voice, the police had talked to me until I was about to fall asleep and then some, but I kept thinking about my mother, my hands unconsciously playing with my necklace, the two intertwined crystals with a small sword through it. It was a family heirloom, it had been in my family for six generations, but I was the first to get all three pieces except the first owner who gave them to her three grandchildren.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
I was ten again; my mother lay on her bed "Katie.... You know that.... I'm dieing.... Right?" I nodded although I didn't want to hear what I was about to "Take this...." she handed me her piece of the crystal "As long as you have it I'll... Always be... With you, along with every one else who ever had it" she said, A sad smile came on her face "Katie, always be strong, don't let other rule your life, and remember that I love you and will always be with you... Not in body, but in mind and heart... Good bye Katie.... I'll miss you"  
  
I stifled a cry, knowing I couldn't save her "Good bye mom, I love you" She smiled one last time and closed her eyes forever more  
  
***END FLASH BACK*** (Anyone need a tissue?)  
  
I was crying my face buried in my hands, soft sobs escaping.... It had been so long since I let it all out, would it be so bad if I just let it go and stopped holding it in? Tears were falling down my face freely my body trembling. I felt two strong arms wrap around me, I knew it was Seto. I buried my face into his chest, he pulled me close "It's ok, let it all out" he cooed stroking my hair and holding me close.  
  
I shook my head "I-I can't" I choked out  
  
"There's no shame in it" he said softly, I wondered why he cared, part of me knew but wouldn't admit it "what he did to you-  
  
"It's not him" I whispered pulling away from his arms and pulling out my wallet and taking out a picture. My mother aunt and uncle stood there, my uncle in the middle and my mother and aunt on ether side, he was holding a baby me who was sleeping. Seto peered at the picture  
  
"Who are the two woman?" he asked looking at my mother  
  
"That" I said pointing to my uncles left "Is my aunt Lizz, my mother twin sister who died, that" I said pointing to her uncle "Is t, and he's holding a baby me. That" I said pointing to my mother "Is my mom, who died when I was ten" my voice was a bit raspy  
  
He looked at the picture "I know what it's like to lose a loved one" he said, his voice soft and small "My mother died giving birth to Mokuba, my dad in a car crash. I was nine when my mother died, and ten when my dad followed suite. My mom left me her ring" her said pulling out a chain around his neck with an engagement ring on it. It was a beautiful ring, gold with a diamond in it, nothing spectacular, but it was very pretty none the less "Other than that I have nothing left of her"  
  
I pulled out my necklace "The intertwined Crystals were my mother's and aunt's, the sword's T's. I guess we've both got one thing we can bitch about together" I said with a forced smiled  
  
Seto smiled warmly at me "Guess so"  
  
  
  
D.T.: Not the longest chapter, but I'm ending it there. Justin, how's Bakura doing  
  
Justin: Well.... I think he's alive.... Yeah, he's alive, but bashed up pretty badly  
  
Bakura: *looks at the reader* Help me.... review or she'll do worse  
  
D.T.: I will to, and now *pulls out a rabid pink fluffy animal* I can sick THIS on you if you don't review, so if you want to live, and you don't want Bakura to die, REVIEW 


	17. Chapter seventeen, sick

Bakura: I LIVE!!!!  
  
D.T.: You might not at the closing note, I started this the day after I posted the last chapter  
  
Bakura: My fan girls will save me (I hope)  
  
Justin: So do I, but she's getting ready to switch victims  
  
Bakura: To who?  
  
D.T.: My Yami  
  
Justin: I don't think any one will mind if you torture her  
  
D.T.: I know, I'm just mad at her for trying to kill Seto  
  
Justin and Bakura: O_o??  
  
Dark: (my yami) He had it coming, he set fire to Pink!  
  
Pink: (one of the voices in my head)He did  
  
Sam: (My other personality) After you almost killed Mokuba  
  
Drake: (The other voice in my head) I'm staying out of this  
  
Justin: D.T.! You don't need me and Bakura, you have all the voices in your head!  
  
D.T.: But there un-obedient!!!! Except my other personality, and some times Drake, Dark's been improving though  
  
Dark: Only to get out of that damned toilet....  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Dark: I'm from the millennium toilet  
  
Bakura: O_o? Ok.... Uhhh.... Can we get on with this fic? I'll do the dc!  
  
D.T.: HE'S obedient!!! Go on Bakura  
  
Bakura: D.T. does not own Yu-gi-oh, but she owns all other characters, if you steal them a killer rabbit will eat you, that is all  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Orin was being a bigger pain than usual, he had a major thing for Lori, of ALL THE GIRLS, he just HAD to fall for Lori. It had been three weeks since Katie was attacked, the Mills family was still staying at my house. I had come to hate sleep, I had the most disturbing dreams, violent, gory, painful. This one was no different. I felt like I was being ripped in half, I could hear others screaming but they sounded far off, distant and the world was blurred. I felt my skin tear as I let out a scream of pain. Then it all stopped, I was floating in darkness. Nothing had smell, taste sound or appetence. I felt nothing. No emotion, no pain, nothing. I was just floating in a void of nothingness. I can only wonder if this is what death's like... You feel nothing, then, a wave of pain hit me. I tried to scream but no sound came. I couldn't move. Couldn't feel anything but pain. It was empty.... I sat up sweat drenching my face and clothing. I tried to stand up but to no avail. I fell to the ground with a thud. I tried again with the same result. Katie poked her head in, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine" I lied attempting to get up again, with less success than before.  
  
"Liar" Katie walked in and helped me on the bed, she pressed her hand to my forehead for a moment but pulled away quickly "Seto your burning up!"  
  
"It's nothing" I said trying to stand up but Katie caught me as I fell to the ground again  
  
"Do you know what a bad liar you are? I'm not blind" she gently pushed me back down "It's a Sunday, go back to sleep, I'll take care of the boys" she said about to leave the room "And Seto, don't even think about working, stay in bed!" she then left the room in search of the boys, as Mokuba and Danny had been dubbed. They had been reeking havoc on the neighbor's cat. Not purposely, but that poor cat just kept getting in the way of there games. I fell back into my pillow. I could hear everyone downstairs "Katie, I have to go out of town for a while, your aunts coming with me, can you take care of the boys on your own or do you want your aunt to stay?"  
  
"I can handle them, go, have fun, DON'T WORRY! I'll be fine! Go go go!" she said shooing them out the door, by the sound of it with a broom  
  
"Well hears the number of the hotel behave!" said her aunt before having the door closed on her  
  
"Ok you two, eat!"  
  
"Yes mother" said Danny sarcastically  
  
I closed my eyes and listened to them downstairs "Where's my brother?" asked Mokuba sounding concerned  
  
"He's sick so I'm making him rest, and don't even try to help him escape!" warned Katie, I don't know how she got so good with kids, but after taking care of Mokuba I STILL lacked the touch she had.  
  
"Aw" said Mokuba and Danny in union, I let out a chuckle which turned into a chough  
  
"Can I leave you two alone for a few minutes, I want to check on Seto"  
  
"We won't burn the neighbours cat, promise" said Mokuba  
  
I heard them all laugh, then I heard Katie coming up the stairs "Hey" she said softly walking in with a tray of food  
  
I smiled weakly "Hello" I was glad Orin was still asleep  
  
She set the tray down and put the thermometer in my mouth, after a minute she took it out and cringed "How did you get this? It's a nasty one Seto" she said cleaning off the thermometer  
  
"I have no idea what so ever"  
  
"I think it's lack of a little thing I like to call sleep" she said, "Well, lack, absence of, same diff" she said pouring some medicine on a spoon "Open" I did so and almost spit it out  
  
"What is that?" I said trying not to gag  
  
She handed me the bottle and I set it down seeing it was just cold medicine. She then took a wet cloth and put it on my forehead "Try to rest, you'll never get rid of the thing if you don't"  
  
"Fine" I muttered feeling drowsy from the medicine.  
  
Katie  
  
I smiled as he drifted off to sleep, he looked so peaceful. I left the food that I had brought up in case he was hungry when he woke up. I gathered up the other things and was about to leave, I took one last look at him, I swear his hair was tinted green. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead then left wondering what had come over me. Danny and Mokuba were in the back yard trying to free the neighbours cat from one of there traps, not meant for him. I raised an eye brow "Do you like catching Baldur or something?"  
  
"He likes our traps! We don't try to!" said Mokuba trying to calm the creature down so he could release him. I smiled and set some left over fish down in front of his to eat, then released him  
  
"Yelling stay still won't help" I said stroking his back, he purred and rubbed up against my leg "It's astounding he's still friendly" I said lifting him up and taking him to the fence then shooing him under.  
  
"HelloooOOOo? Anybody home?" It was Geff, he came hear often, I had learned that he had a very creepy mom and Seto's house was the ideal escape.  
  
"In the back!" I called brushing myself off  
  
He came out the back door "Is Seto around?" he asked looking over at me  
  
"He's sick so I've banned him to rest, if you need to escape your mom you can stay hear"  
  
He let out a sigh of relief "Thanks, she's on a cleaning spree" he said starting to help out Danny and Mokuba with there trap so Baldur wouldn't get trapped again, and again, and again.  
  
  
  
Sam: I liked it  
  
D.T.: Thanks  
  
Dark: That sucked!  
  
D.T.: Can it toilet girl!  
  
Bakura: O_o??? Are they always like this?  
  
Justin: Yup  
  
Drake: You get used to it (starts eating popcorn)  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Dark: DAMN IT! I hate this toilet!  
  
Sam: Serves you right! *Is elbowed by D.T.* Oh yes! I almost forgot, if you have a heart please review, you'll make a deranged authoress very happy  
  
D.T.: God work Sam, you did it just like we practised, if you don't review I'll torment Bakura again  
  
Bakura: Have a heart and save me, REVIEW!!! 


	18. Chapter eightteen, King of gamer v queen...

D.T.: Ok, I'm not going to kill Bakura in this note  
  
Bakura: YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FAN GIRLS SAVED ME!!!!!!!!!!1 THANK YOU, Oh by the way, D.T. does not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Chapter 18 Vi  
  
I drew mindless sketches in my note book. Not for the first time I found myself staring at Bakura. He's just so cute, I can't help it!!! Honestly!! He's so sweet and innocent.... I'll stop now..... Well like always Bakura was doing his work, some girls were flirting with Geff Yugi was dueling Joey, and everyone else was watching. The only thing different about that is Seto wasn't there. I walked over to watch the duel, Yugi was winning by a lot. I didn't duel for a reason. "OK! I take winner!" announced Lori taking out her deck, Yugi beat Joey and smiled  
  
"Two thousand or eight?" asked Yugi handing Lori his deck for her to shuffle as he began to shuffle hers  
  
"Two, it gets long with eight" I had a hard time following duel monsters, but I was excided to see this match, the King of Games verses the Queen of Power, Lori had that name because she had such a strong deck.  
  
"I'll give you the honor of first move" said Lori with a smile  
  
Yugi looked at his hand and smiled "Get ready to lose Lori. I play the Beta the Magnet Warrior!!"  
  
Lori looked like she was about to fall out of her chair laughing "Yugi, if that's the best you can do prepare to renounce your title" she said taking a card from her hand "I play Dark witch" Yugi's card had an attack of 1700, Lori's was 1800  
  
"Not a big deal, just one hundred life point" he said calmly playing a card face down in defence mode  
  
Lori laughed "With two thousand it is a big deal! I attack your face down card"  
  
Yugi smiled "That was the steel scorpion, after three turns it'll kill your witch" he said playing another card face down in defence mode  
  
Lori did laugh this time "Yugi, they don't call me the Queen of Power for noting. My witch is one of my weakest cards" she said casually "I play King of Yamiaka" I looked at the card, 2000 attack points "I also play this, stop defence. Your defence monster is now in trouble. I attack with my king"  
  
Yugi flipped over the card, it was the Summoned skull, it had an attack of 2500 "You lose 500 life points"  
  
Lori shrugged "Nothing that can't be repaired" She looked at her hand "I play Skull knight and destroy your Dark mage. That brings your lp down to 1750"  
  
Yugi cringed "I play swords of revealing light!"  
  
"Holding off the inevitable hmm? Oh well" said Lori "Since I can't attack this turn I play one card face down"  
  
Yugi smiled "I play a ritual card, and.... The dark Magician!!!"  
  
"Trying to summon the Magician of Black Chaos? Even if you do, I can still beat it"  
  
"What? It's one of the strongest cards in the game!!!" Lori laughed and she took one card out of her hand and showed it to Yugi, it was the Black Lustre Soldier. It was a very rare card, Yugi's jaw dropped "Really is your weakest card? Isn't?"  
  
She smiled "I wouldn't have the name Queen of power if I let it go any lower" she said calmly  
  
Yugi shook his head "They go higher that 3000 don't they?"  
  
"Yup. Yugi, this is just a friendly match, no stakes, we can call it a draw"  
  
He looked at her "I won't surrender" he said  
  
"Fine then, I play two card face down, one in defence mode"  
  
"I attack your face down monster" Lori smiled "I do have a few weaker monsters in my deck, but there all there for reasons like polymerization, or crush cards. You just infected your deck. We can still call it a draw" she said  
  
Yugi lowered his head in defeat "Alright"  
  
Lori smiled "Ok then, it's a draw!!" everyone knew she could have one. But titles meant nothing to her anymore because she had so many.  
  
Yugi  
  
I was shocked at Lori's skill and the power of her cards. It was insane. I was glad to call it a draw. At lunch a few of the school bullies decided to have some fun with me. I was teaching Vi how to duel because she had finally gotten the concept and asked if I would. I gladly agreed. Bakura was watching with great interest, he had lent Vi his deck because she didn't have one yet. I won easily but she decided to get into the game still. I gave her a few cards and let Bakura teach her a few tricks. Serenity was sitting off on her own in the yard. It was odd because she usually was with a big group. "Hey!" I said approaching her, she looked at me and smiled  
  
"Hey Yugi" she greeted  
  
"How come your all alone?"  
  
"Mai and Joey were getting a bit TOO friendly, same story with Tristen and Tea, I couldn't find any one else"  
  
I let my jaw drop "Tristen and Tea?!"  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought, I thought he had a thing for Miho"  
  
"So did I" I sat down beside her and looked out at the schoolyard, our school was adjoined to Domino elementary so I could see Danny and Mokuba playing duel monsters. This is when the bullies came in  
  
"Hey shorty" said one of them kicking me over  
  
"How ya been?" asked the other one "My buddy wants to know why you got him expelled, if you can answer, I'll let you live"  
  
I wasn't sure what happened next, one of them doubled over in pain, the other looked at Serenity "You little bitch. I'll kill you!"  
  
\YU-GI-OH!\ Yami had taken over our body. He looked over at the one that was advancing n Serenity "Do you have no honour? Attacking a woman. Disgracful" The bully sneered  
  
"What 'chya goin to do 'bout it punk?"  
  
Yami smiled, "This, MIND CRUSH!" The guy fell to the ground and Yami gave me back my body  
  
Serenity looked at me "You ok?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"I'm ok. Why are they so mean?"  
  
"Don't know" I said sitting back down contemplating the same question  
  
She smiled "There problem, right?"  
  
I nodded "Damn straight"  
  
  
  
D.T.: Yet another chapter done, YAY!!!!!!!!!! No Bakura killing today, but there might next chapter, it's up to you (points at reader) to save him!!!  
  
Bakura: That sounds like some sort of bad commercial  
  
Justin: I know!  
  
Dark: WHO TOOK MY SWORD!!!!  
  
Pink: I borrowed it, I thought I told you, sorry  
  
Dark: *sigh* So kay, tell me next time!  
  
Pink: Kay  
  
Sam: If it was me she would have killed me  
  
Dark: So? You annoy me  
  
D.T.: Because she's polite?  
  
Dark: Little miss perfect *spits* my ass  
  
Sam: *looks depressed* I have to go..... *leaves*  
  
D.T.: Dark you're so heartless!!!  
  
Pink: Nothing wrong with that  
  
D.T.: *Storms off*  
  
Justin: Great! Now how are we going to end this!?!?!  
  
Drake: Like this: Review or Bakura shall be eaten by a killer bunny rabbit 


	19. Chapter nineteen, Evil returns

D.T.: *Comes out dressed like a rapper* Guess who's back, back again, I'm back, so tell a friend. Ok that's enough of that *Goes back to super punk* I hate Enimen(I know I probably spelt it wrong), sorry to all fans, but it's just my opinion! ^^ Anyway.... Because every one is in love with Bakura I'm gonna find a new victim!!! I can't use Kaiba because a)He's my fav anime character b)He'll kill me for what I'm planning and c)He bigger than me, ok, so I'm gonna use Yami ^^  
  
Bakura: I don't think that's such a good idea  
  
D.T.: Why?  
  
Bakura: Yami's a lot stronger than Seto  
  
D.T.: Damn it your right!!! I know! *Light bulb goes off*  
  
Dark: Oh my god! It's the end of the world, D.T. THOUGHT!!!!  
  
Justin: What's your idea?  
  
D.T.: I'll use my authoress powers!!  
  
Every one: *sweat drop*  
  
Yami: Huh? Where am I?  
  
D.T.: In my note  
  
Yami: Aw shit, why?  
  
D.T.: Because I need some one to threaten  
  
Yami: *Gulp* Dear Ra help me. *looks at fan girls* Please, I've been ot on screen for you, SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111  
  
D.T.: Enough from you *Duck-tape magically appears over Yami's mouth* Bakura, you know what to do  
  
Yami: Mmmmtttttttpppp  
  
Bakura: *looks at Yami* Sorry, I can't help you, D.T. does not own Yu-gi- oh, she does own killer pink fuzzy rabbits, so be VERY afraid  
  
D.T.: *Petting a killer rabbit* Damn straight! Ok, on with the fic!!!!!  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
Geff  
  
STUPID EVERY THING!!!! Ok, I'm going to fill you in on what I've been going through for the last week. On Monday Seto was sick, Lori dulled Yugi and won, wait, sorry, called it a draw (She was about to win) I've been having the holy mothers of all visions violent and nasty, Sam's been a pain in the ass, Vi's gone super quite, same with Bakura, no one knows why, Tristen and Tea have become an item, Mai was caught making out with Joey in the school yard, Yugi and Serenity have become an item, and I've been trying to deny the fact that I have a thing for Katie. I'll say it again, STUPID EVERY THING!!! Oh yes, and I now have a stalker, Vi's sister Kara. GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!. She scares me, so perky, and listing to pop, and and, just plain scary!!! I was sitting in the back yard of the Kaiba mansion with Seto and Katie watching Mokuba and Danny play tag, not much of a game with two kids, but you get the picture. I was currently having a duel with Seto and losing miserably. "I play" I drew a card from Seto's deck, I had been cheating very obviously all game "HaHA!!! Sword stalker!"  
  
"I attack with my blue eyes"  
  
"Damn it" I handed Seto back his "stolen" cards "Why do you have to be so good at this damned game!"  
  
He shrugged. Katie was trying hard not to laugh "Geff your worse than me!" she squeaked before breaking out laughing. I shrugged. I didn't care about a game.  
  
I dove under the table though when I heard Kara's voice "HeeelllloooOOOoo????"  
  
"Hide me!" I hissed at Seto and Katie who pulled the table cloth over me, I could see what was going on still. Vi was being dragged by Kara  
  
"Pleh!!!!" I restrained, pleh is help backwards "I've been kidnapped, AGAIN!!!" I was trying really hard now  
  
Kara gave her a pathetic glare "Shut up Vi, is Geff hear by chance?"  
  
"Geff?" asked Katie pretending to think "No, I haven't seen him since Friday"  
  
"Oh" she said sounding disappointed  
  
Vi smiled evilly "Why Kara, like him?"  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"Lair! I know that s-stud-der!" she said copying her sisters  
  
"S-shut up!" I couldn't hold it in, I broke out laughing, Kara lifted up the table cloth  
  
SHIT!!! I smiled nervously "Hello, fancy meeting you hear" I said putting on a fake British accent. Kara gave Katie a half decent glare, which was rare for her  
  
"If you don't want me around just say so!" she stormed off, I didn't like her, but I couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
Kara  
  
I felt tears forming in my eyes, 'Just another guy' said to myself, but it didn't help, I began to run, not looking where I was going, I ran head into some one. I looked up, he was cute, a year or two older than me, bright red hair with orange tips. He looked at me "Are you ok?" he asked getting up and offering me his hand to help me up  
  
I blushed slightly and accepted it "Yeah"  
  
He smiled, man he was GORGEOUS! "Gahlin" he said bowing slightly, I giggled  
  
"Kara" I said pretending to curtsy  
  
We both laughed. He looked at me "Why were you crying?"  
  
I felt my hear sink "A guy"  
  
He gave me this look, I felt like he was looking into me, seeing all my secrets, learning about me. "He's not worth it" he said brushing away a few tears that stained my cheeks.  
  
I turned a bright red "Thanks"  
  
"No problem" he turned a bit red "If you're not going anywhere special right now, maybe we could go and get to know each other better"  
  
I smiled "Sure, I'd love to" his smiled widened and so did mine. I had forgotten about Geff.  
  
Yami  
  
I was half asleep when I felt it, I might not get technology, but I DO get magic. I felt it, it was so strong and vile I almost screamed. This person from what I could tell was male, about sixteen seventeen, very powerful and very evil. \Yami what's wrong?\ //Just felt something// I answered trying to find out why it felt so familiar. Not Pegasus, not Malki, but who? Suddenly the name came to me, a memory of my past life as a pharaoh, Gahlin, he had been a man who seeked power, he'd do any thing to get it, I knew he'd come after the millennium items, but he'd search for innocent souls with magic, or psychic abilities to rob of there strength. I shuddered. Yugi and Bakura were in trouble, along with Malki, Katie. Geff, and Vi. I had banished him to the shadow realm, but he had come back, I could only guess how. I wandered the depth of my soul room. It was darker than usual. I was searching through my memories, trying to find a way to fight him.  
  
  
  
Yami: *has been un-gagged* HEEEEELLLLPPPP MMMEEEEE  
  
D.T.: Shut up for a minute! Ok, yet ANOTHER chapter done, if you want Bakura and Yami to live review! Or else *holds up killer rabbit*  
  
Justin: If you review, she'll have the next chapter up sooner, yeah. 


End file.
